The 94th Hunger Games
by Noobycakes
Summary: Darkness surrounded them. There wasn't a single pinpoint of light anywhere, just a dark abyss that threatened to swallow up their minds along with their bodies. It was the arena of the 94th Hunger Games. All are my OC's, please R
1. District One: Hideyuki Kiku

**Disclaimer: This site is called Fan Fiction dot net. If you cannot figure out from that that the following is a work of fan fiction and that the characters and the setting do not belong to the manual author, please contact your village head and inform him/her that your village is no longer missing its idiot.**

My alarm went off at the crack of dawn, like always. Even if I didn't work out today, I considered it a taboo to sleep in. I went to my dresser and dug out a pair of black slacks and a black, button up shirt, and went to the bathroom. I took a quick ten minute shower and got dressed. I wiped the steam off the mirror with a calloused hand. I straightened my short silver hair and dug an errant eyelash out of one of my blue eyes.

Satisfied, I stomped into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for my family. I quickly laid out three plates, I wasn't hungry so I didn't set one out for myself, and quickly whipped up a batch of pancakes and set two on each plate. As soon as I started frying the bacon and the fumes wafted throughout the house, I heard movements coming from my parents and brothers room. Touma appeared first, dressed in the same outfit as me.

"Hideyuki, you're going to volunteer today, huh?" He asked, his eyes that were the same shade as mine avoiding mine. He proceeded to stuff a pancake in his mouth. I could tell he was nervous and scared for me.

I walked over and put two pieces of bacon on his plate with tongs. Smiling and ruffling his own silver hair, I said, "Don't you think your big brother can win?"

"Of course you can, Son." Dad answered for Touma, startling me since I didn't notice him or Mom enter.

I didn't want to deal with him this early, so I ignored him and went back to cooking the rest of the bacon. I never did get along with my parents. They were all about appearances and honor; I wouldn't have to volunteer if it wasn't for them. If I were an only child, I would have left the house already and live on my own, but I wasn't, and I had Touma to look after. If I didn't volunteer, they would force him to.

After breakfast, Dad ushered us all out of the house and down to the Justice Building just as everyone else was appearing. I hugged Touma bye so he could have time to find his friends and still make it to the fourteen year-old section in time. I didn't spare my parents even a glance as I took my place in the eighteen year-old boy section. After a couple minutes, the mayor began his mandatory speech. I tuned everything out. Having no friends, I glazed off into space. I only paid attention when I saw this escort appear.

"Please welcome District One's Capitol escort, Mr. Nighthawk." The mayor introduced him. Mr. Nighthawk reminded me of an ink spill.

"Hello District One!" He started, flashing painfully white teeth. "Let's start, shall we?" Ladies first." He walked over to the girl's ball and fished around for a piece of paper. "Fumikazu Sorachi." He announced.

A lithe, but strong looking, girl walked up. She had long white hair, with black streaks throughout it, tied up in a ponytail. She braided two strips of black hair and left them hanging right in front of her ears. She had three tiger stripes tattooed onto her face. She was wearing a red Chinese-style dress with an orange tiger on the front. I vaguely remembered her from school.

"Any volunteers?" Nighthawk asked. Seeing no one speak out, he turned to her. "A capitol inspired look, yes?" He asked, fluffing his ego no doubt. She gave him a smile that seemed slightly crazy to me. Hopefully she doesn't eat her kills. I found myself thinking. "Let's get our boy tribute." Nighthawk continued, seeing he was going to get no response. He dug around and pulled out a name. "Touma Kiku."

I managed to stay calm by reminding myself that I was already planning on volunteering; this just hardened my resolved. I saw my brother walk up there shakily.

"Is there any volunteers?"

"Here!" I yelled immediately. I wanted to run up there, but reminded myself to stay cool. Appearances were extremely important when dealing with the Games. I passed Touma halfway as he scurried back into the crowd and I flashed him a quick smile that I'm not sure he saw. It disappeared as I stepped onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Nighthawk asked.

"Hideyuki Kiku." I announced clearly so everyone could hear.

"Hideyuki, Fumikazu, shake hands please." He ordered us. My hand enveloped hers and I fell into a Game state of mind. As a show of power, I tried to crush her hand, to get even a smidgeon of hurt in those feral eyes, but she just smiled at me. "Everyone, please welcome your tributes, Fumikazu Sorachi and Hideyuki Kiku! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Nighthawk finished the ceremony. We were pushed into the Justice Building on a round of applause and shown to private rooms to say our goodbyes. My family came in minutes later.

"We're proud of you. Boy." Dad slapped my shoulder painfully. I said nothing.

Touma pushed past our father and stood in front of me, drawn to his full height. He was trying to be strong for me. "You better win, you hear?"

"Ya." I said, smiling at him. Then they left.

Having no friends, I waited there in silence, my mind blank. Finally, I was shown to the train with Fumikazu.


	2. District One: Fumikazu Sorachi

"Fumi, wake up. You're going to be late to the Reaping!" Mom yelled to me from downstairs.

I stirred and pushed my hair out of my face. "I'm up!" I shouted back.

As I sat up and rubbed sleep out of my eyes, she shouted back. "Dad and I will meet you there." I heard the front door shut as they left.

I immediately felt awake as the situation dawned on me. I had to hurry so I wasn't late. It'd be bad if the Peacekeepers thought I was running away. I quickly threw on my favorite Chinese-style dress and tied my white hair into a ponytail. As I ran downstairs, I braided two of my black streaks in my hair and left them hanging just in front of my ears. I slammed the door shut behind me.

I broke out into a run. Thankfully I was the fastest runner in the District so I knew I'd be at the Justice Building in no time flat. I savored how the wind I created a wind that whipped my dress about my legs and tugged my hair. I had always loved running. I liked it more than practicing with my claw-gauntlets, but just a by a little. I ran up to my place with the other eighteen year-old girls just as the mayor began his speech.

"Cutting it a little close today." My friend, Rasui, muttered to me over the mayor's drawling voice.

"It's not my fault. Dad wanted me to practice fighting longer than usual last night." I uttered back.

"Excuses." She rolled her grey eyes, but a joking smile flashed across her lips. I punched her shoulder in retaliation.

"Please welcome District One's Capitol escort, Mr. Nighthawk." The mayor introduced a man as I turned my attention to him.

Mr. Nighthawk walked onto stage. What I saw made me curl my lip in disgust. He was an ink blob of a man. His skin was as black as black could get, and he wore black clothes which made it even harder to define where any of his appendages are. Where the whites of his eyes should be seen, there was nothing but inky darkness.

"Hello District One! Let's get started, shall we? Ladies first." He flashed a contrasting and unexpected white smile at us. My contempt for him grew. I watched as he dug a name out. "Fumikazu Sorachi." He announced.

My heart gave a leap of joy as I quickly walked onto stage. After taking in my appearance, Nighthawk asked the crowd, "Any volunteers?" Thankfully, no one did. Then, to my dismay, he turned to me. "A Capitol inspired look, yes?" He asked, sounding flattered. I just gave him a malicious smile in response. Nothing could ever make me talk to this piece of filth. Slightly unnerved by my lack of response, he continued with his job. "Now the boy tribute." He dug around in the boy's ball and pulled out a name. "Touma Kiku."

I saw a boy emerge from the fourteen year-old section with silver hair and blue eyes and wearing a tuxedo like outfit and walk up onto stage. I smiled. He'll be easy prey.

"Any volunteers?" Nighthawk asked.

Almost immediately, a voice yelled out. "Here!" I saw a bigger and buffer version of Touma come out of the eighteen year-old section and recognized my classmate Hideyuki. Touma was his brother, of course he'd volunteer. My jubilation disappeared. Not because I knew him, but because he'd be harder to kill due to his sheer mass.

"What's your name?" Nighthawk asked.

"Hideyuki Kiku." He practically yelled.

We're not deaf. I thought to myself, scowling.

"Hideyuki, Fumikazu, shake hands please." We did, his enveloping mine but I matched his strength. I could tell he was trying to crush my hand, but he failed. I allowed myself a cocky smile. "Everyone, please welcome your tributes, Fumikazu Sorachi and Hideyuki Kiku! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Nighthawk finished the ceremony. We were pushed into the Justice Building on a round of applause and shown to private rooms to say our goodbyes. My parents entered first.

"Fumi!" My mom said, bursting into tears and falling into my arms.

"This is what you've been training for, Fumi. Make us proud." Dad said, smiling.

I smiled back, confident I won't fail him. Then I said to mom, "Don't cry, you know Dad's right. I've been prepared for this."

She pulled away, still sniffling. "You're right, but you're my daughter!"

I smiled at her reassuringly. "I know, Mom. I love you guys." I pulled them into a hug as they told me they loved me too. All too soon, they had to leave, but they were wuickly replaced by Rasui.

"Hey Fumi." She hugged me.

"Hey."

"Come back, ok?"

"Of course."

"Show them just how fierce a tiger can be." She smiled at me, commenting on my appearance.

I laughed, nodding.

Then, she left, and I was shown onto the train with Hideyuki.


	3. District Two: Aeglaeca Goldsten

**A/N: For her original character design, here's a picture of her from my DA account.** **.com/gallery/#/d2o7zsi**

The blaring of the alarm clock woke me up. I got up, made my bed, and took a shower. Once I clean and dry, I blew dry my mouse brown hair, which I left to fall to my shoulders; basic morning stuff.

I walked back to my room to get clothes. I didn't have to worry about decency because I lived alone. I had no siblings and both my parents died from various accidents, and they had no relatives that I knew of; not that I would accept their hospitality. I can take of myself and preferred it that way. I reached my closet and pulled out a dark blue, sleeveless dress and put it. I looked in the mirror to make sure of how I looked.

My grey eyes looked blue due to my dress. Both of my arms were tattooed in a tribal design from fingertips to biceps. A slit down one leg showed off similar patterns from the tip of my toes to upper thigh. It was a simple dress in all, but I liked it because it showed of my tattoos.

I walked into my kitchen and made myself a quick sandwich, then left, eating it on the go. I was the first person in the district to arrive at the Justice Building and stood where I knew the eighteen year-old females would stand as they have every year. Forty minutes later, the area was packed for the required Reaping.

All around me, people gave me a wide berth. I smiled at that. I had no friends, never felt the need to, so no one greeted me. Friends just got in the way and held you back. No, people only existed to be my pawns and alleviate my boredom, to their misfortune. I had it planned out. I'd become the Victor, use my standings to move to the Capitol, work my way up, and then, become the next President. Hopefully Snow would kick the bucket or else I'd have to kill him myself by then.

I saw the mayor appear and begin his required speech about how the Districts failed at their rebellions. Even as avid as I am, I found myself drifting, like every year. The mayor had some special ability to do it. This would never happen to me because people would learn to listen to me, lest they find something unpleasant in store for them. To entertain my drifting mind, I watched a fly lazily drift in circles. The filth, it couldn't even do what it was named for. I saw it land on a guys arm and get smashed. I inwardly smirked. Served it right.

Then I noticed a girl walk on stage, and realized I had missed the escort's introduction. She had long, zebra stripped hair down to her lower back with big, brown eyes. Her eyes must have been enhanced because no one could be born with eyes as big as that. She wore a loose shirt and slacks that matched her hair.

"Hello District Two!" She neighed. She was too much like an animal for my opinion. If she was going for a look that would make one want to shoot her then sell her for dog food, she succeeded. "Ladies first!" She trotted over to the girl's ball and pulled out a name. She wasted no time, I'll give her that. "Aeglaeca Goldsten."

I kept my face blank as I walked up even though I practically bursting from joy of being chosen. I didn't even have to volunteer!

"Any volunteers?" She asked the crowd. I glared at the crowd should anyone dare take this away from me. They must've gotten my hint because no one did. The escort then turned and took a name out from the boy's ball. "The male tribute will be Itzal Tolska."

A buff, black haired male with, oddly enough, orange eyes cockily walked up onto stage. He looked his eyes with mine then smiled at me, the little punk.

"Any volunteers?" There were none. "Aeglaeca, Itzal, please shake hands." He grabbed mine, still smiling. I just stared back coldly, envisioning his death in the Games. Not at first of course, I could use him, then when I can't any more, I'll kill him. "District Two, please welcome your tributes, Aeglaeca Goldsten and Itzal Tolska. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The crowd clapped for us for a minute, then we were shown into the big building behind us and into private rooms for goodbyes. Since I had no family or friends, I laid down on the big couch and crashed until the Peacekeepers woke me up and led me onto the train that would bring me one step closer to ruling Panem.


	4. District Two: Itzal Tolska

My internal alarm clock woke me up at a decent hour this morning. I got up and immediately smelled the bacon mom was cooking, which reminded me that today was the Reaping. We only had bacon on special occasions. I threw on a pair of clean jeans and a silk, button up shirt that matched my dark hair. I left my hair messy, girls seemed to like that look. Then I walked down the hall and into our kitchen to see breakfast ready for me.

"Sleep well?" Mom asked as she sat next to Dad and started to eat.

"Yup. You?" I shoved two strips of the tantalizing bacon into my mouth, ignoring the omelet.

"Yes, thank you for asking." She replied. The rest of breakfast was silent; we hadn't asked Dad anything because he wasn't much of a talker.

Half an hour later, we all got up and headed over to the Justice Building with the rest of the District. Once there, I split up from my parents with a wave bye and went to stand in the designated area for the eighteen year-old boys. I shoved through the pack of testosterone filled boys until I found my friend, Redwood. I had never bothered to ask why his parents gave him such an odd name, I always assumed it was because he had the hair color of the redwood trees I only saw pictures of.

"Hey." Redwood greeted me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The mayor's going to pop up any second now." Sure enough, just as he said that, the mayor walked onto stage.

"Hello everyone. 94 years ago…" He started his yearly speech about the first rebellion, which will lead into the second one. Most people immediately drift off, having heard every year for their entire life. Even if, for some obscure reason, you wanted to listen, Mayor Stang had a gift for causing you to drift off before you can even realize that you were. And so, I entertained myself by looking at the girls.

The only ones I could really see were in the line next to me. That one, with the blonde hair, was really clumsy, but cute. No doubt she was praying she wouldn't be chosen on her last year as a candidate. The one next to her was too buff. Female Careers grossed me out, so I never have even dated someone. Sure, they all liked me, but 90% of them were Careers should they get chosen. Out of the last 10%, there was always some flaw. Like that girl with the tattoos, she would be cute, if she lost a little muscle and the crazed smile.

"Now, please welcome District Two's Capitol escort, Elaine Riversbottom." Mayor Stang introduced a woman who wished she were a zebra. Looking at her, with her black and white stripped everything and wild eyes, made me appreciate the girls here.

"Hello Distrct Two!" She said in a horse-like voice. "Ladies first." She wasted no extra breath to begin the Reaping. She pulled out a name and read, "Aeglaeca Goldsten."

An extremely happy girl walked up. It was the one with the tattoos I spotted earlier. Her brown hair was the only part that looked innocent. It looked like it belonged on one of those soft pet mice you heard the Capitol people kept as pets. Her gray eyes were malicious, yet joyful at the same time. The rest of her face was blank, as if she thought she could hide the chill that emanated from her. All in all, your basic, well trained Carreer.

"Any volunteers?" Aeglaeca turned to us and glared at everyone. The warning was easy to read; if you volunteer, she'll kill you before the Capitol can. Seeing none, Elaine turned and grabbed a name from the boys ball. "The male tribute will be Itzal Tolska."

My body went into robot mode. Ok, I was chosen. My mind leapt into Game mode as I walked out of my section. How can I start turning things into my favor? Well, I am good at wooing girls, so I'll start with the one up there. I decided as I stood in front of Aeglaeca. I gave her what I hoped was a flattering smile as I suppressed the urge to shudder. I did not like this girl at all.

"Any volunteers?" Elaine asked. Of course, there wasn't. no one in their right mind would go into the arena with this girl. "Aeglaeca, Itzal, please shake hands." I kept my smile up as I reluctantly grabbed her hand. She just stared back at me coldly, looking somewhat pissed. What'd I do? "District Two, please welcome your tributes, Aeglaeca Goldsten and Itzal Tolska. May the odds be ever in your favor."

We were allowed to bask in the applause for a couple minutes, then rushed inside the building and led to private rooms to say goodbye to our friends and family. First was Mom and Dad.

"Itzal!" Mom put all of her worry, fear, and love into one single word and hugged me.

"Come back." Dad said when Mom released me, then hugged me himself.

"I will." I promised.

"We're sorry, we don't have a Token for you. We didn't think…" Mom trailed off.

"It's fine. My token is here." I thumped my heart with a fist.

Dad chuckled. "That's right."

Then, they said bye and were lead out to be replaced by Redwood.

"Come back." He mimicked my Dad.

I smiled. "Of course."

"Did your family give you a Token?" I shook my head. "Take this then." He untied his necklace and handed it to me. I had never seen him without it before. He even wore to bed when we had sleepovers when we were little.

It was a flat, uneven piece of metal, with squiggly circles inside. It looked like the rings of a tree. "Thanks." I said, putting it on. I let it drop under my shirt and I felt my body heat immediately warm it.

"See ya when you when." He waved bye.

"Bye." I replied.

Then, he was gone, and the Peacekeepers brought me to the train along with Aeglaeca.


	5. District Three: Briseyu Keshta

District Three: Briseyu Keshta

"Bri, wake up. The Reaping's today so you should head down to the cafeteria after you're dressed. When you're done, meet in the lobby and we'll go down in group. Here's your dress." My nurse helped me into a seated position as I tried to digest everything she just said with a sleep-captive mind.

I slowly blinked myself awake as I saw my auburn nurse close the curtain that encircled my bed. Before leaving to rouse my neighbor suffering from a broken leg, she glanced at me to make sure I was actually getting up. I had a habit of going back to sleep when she left.

I swung my pale legs over the bed and hopped onto the freezing tiled floor, shocking my senses awake. Great, another Reaping. I looked at my dress the nurse left lying there, half covered by the blanket I threw off.

It was emerald green, like my eyes, with a leaf and vine design on it. It flowed all the way to the floor, letting me get away with wearing tennis shoes. The sleeves trailed down to the hem of the dress so they also dragged on the floor, and the back was low cut.

I quickly pulled off my pajamas and donned it. I opened the curtain and went down a couple of beds to Mrs. Lovechatt's bed. I always went to talk to her in the mornings and she would brush my hair.

"Bri, you look beautiful." The fifty year-old woman nursing a broken back said. I was going to miss her when she was discharged from the hospital. "Sit down and let me fix your curls, darling." She made room in front of her on the bed and I sat down and began watching the other patients getting ready.

"Are they allowing you to stay?" I asked as I felt her begin her task.

"Yes. I wouldn't even be able to sit up if it wasn't for this back brace. What about you? Any news about the doctors figuring out what's wrong with you?" I felt her move to the other side of my head.

"None yet. I'm putting it off to bad genes, though."

She tapped me to let me know she was done and I stood up. "Well, it should be fine as long as you stay calm." Then she changed the subject. "I wish I had your red hair instead of this gray mess."

I smiled. "But then you wouldn't be Grandma Love."

"Such a horrible name." She muttered, frowning, which made me laugh.

"Thanks for brushing my hair. I'll see you after and tell you about how bored I was."

"Sounds good, dear." She waved bye.

I turned and walked downstairs to the cafeteria and grabbed a bite to eat. When I had finished, I walked out to the lobby to find most of the hospitals inhabitants gathered.

"Briseyu!" I groaned as I recognized my nurse's voice. I watched as she made her way to me and the pack started filing to the Justice Building. "Bri, you look great."

"Thanks." I said as she grabbed my arm. I scowled inwardly. I wasn't going to have any symptoms from just going to the Reaping. I've made the trip many times before without anything happening.

Thankfully, we arrived quickly and I was forced to separate from her so I could stand with the other girls in the sixteen year-old line. I was forced to wait in silence, since I didn't know anyone my age. I had lived in the hospital since I was a toddler, after my first attack, so I had never even been to school.

Soon, the mayor appeared and started rambling her speech. I busied myself with thinking about what wild tale I could concoct to tell Mrs. Lovechatt tonight. The mayor interrupted my thoughts to say, "Please welcome our escort, Miss Dolhedra Pain." Now I paid attention.

A lady with fluorescent green hair styled like a beehive on the top of her head, with eyes to match, appeared. She wore a lime green dress made purely of gems. I immediately regretted decking myself out in green this year.

"Hello District Three! Thank you for coming out for this wonderful occasion. Let's begin with the ladies." She fished around in the bowl with the girl's names and pulled one out. "Briseyu Keshta." I froze. I couldn't have heard her right. "Briseyu Keshta, please come forward." She repeated as everyone started to look around.

I started to walk forward, palms sweating. Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm! The mantra didn't work as I stared wildly down at the crowd. Seeing the fear that I knew was plain on my face, Dolhedra smiled encouragingly at me.

"Are there any volunteers?" She asked. Please, please, someone volunteer for me. I pleaded with them through my eyes. Anyone I made eye contact with just looked away. "Then let's get our male tribute." Dolhedra decided my fate. As she pulled out a name, the world started spinning. Damn, symptom one. I shut my eyes tight, so I could stay standing. "Qwill Desqui." I didn't hear him come up, but apparently he did because she continued. "Briseyu, Qwill, please shake hands."

I held out my hand, waiting for him to grab it because if I opened my eyes, I knew I would fall to the ground. Just a little longer. I told myself. I felt him grab my hand gently, as if he was afraid it would break me. Maybe it might. And it did. I felt blood start to flow from my eyes and nose. Releasing Qwill, I covered my bloody face with my hands.

"Just finish it!" I yelled at the escort.

"Uh, right. District Three, your tributes are Briseyu Keshta and Qwill Desqui." As soon as she said that, I was rushed off stage and into a silent room where they shoved me into a chair. I heard someone burst in as hands fussed over me.

"Move! I'm her nurse." The rough hands were replaced with familiar ones. "Go get a bucket of warm water and some cloth so I can clean her up. And food." She yelled at, who I assumed was, the Peacekeeper and I heard him leave. "Bri, listen to me. You have to calm yourself down. Deep breaths, remember?"

I nodded and did as she directed, and was rewarded by feeling my heart begin to beat at a normal pace. I tried to open my eyes, but they were gummed shut by my quickly drying blood. A couple minutes later, I heard the door open again and I felt a warm rag begin to clear my face. Soon, I was clean, and stable, even if I was a little red in the face from freshly scrubbed skin.

"Thanks." I said to my nurse, who shoved the bucket of bloody water into a corner. I looked around and the room spun slightly. "Oh ya," I said, remembering something. "Weren't they supposed to bring food?"

She sighed. "Yes, but they said they couldn't cause you'll be fed on the train. Try to deal with the anemia as best you can."

I sat in silence; my mind blank.

"Bri…" She started up again, looking at me with worried eyes.

I shook my head to stop her from voicing her thoughts. "Let Mrs. Lovechatt know I loved knowing her. And that I'll miss her. And thank you, to you, as well, for taking care of me all these years."

"Bri, what are you saying?"

"Don't!" I yelled, not wanting any false hope, tears of water threatening to fall now. "I'm not stupid." I'll never make it out alive. She looked at the floor, not wanting to agree, but unable to say otherwise. Finally, she took in a deep breath, and hugged me.

Then, the Peacekeepers came and led me onto the train. I didn't have to worry about having another attack, by this time, I was numb.


	6. District Three: Qwill Desqui

District Three: Qwill Desqui

"Qwill! Qwill!" My little brother's voice dragged me from my sleep. "Mom says to get up." I felt him jump on me and I immediately woke up.

"Ouch! My leg's there." I shoved him off and he landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Today's the Reaping, right?" I asked, ignoring the baleful glare he gave me as he rubbed his rump.

"Ya, and I'm telling Mom you shoved me." He whined.

"Don't jump on me and I won't shove you." I growled. "Now out. I need to get ready." Thankfully, he obeyed, only to tell on me to mom though. I was in a bad mood because I had dreaded this day for awhile. I have almost a 100% chance of getting chosen due to signing up for tesserae for all five of my siblings and both my parents for the last seven years. How I managed to survive this long, I don't know. With my impending doom, I knew I should have treated Thane better, but that was not how I wanted to be woken up on this day.

Leaving my bed a mess, I got up and walked to my closet and pulled out a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly changed into them, not really caring it wasn't my nicest outfit; the Capitol could eat it for all I cared, and tried to manage my knee length, brown, spiky hair that had helped give me my name. Giving up, I walked into our living room/kitchen to see my family eating and talking jovially.

My entire family was identical; from my parents to my four brothers and single sister. We all had brown hair and eyes, but only me, Mom and Tif kept our hair long. Everyone else cut their hair short.

"Qwill, come eat here. I'm going to start cleaning up." Mom indicated her empty seat as she brought hers and two of my brother's dishes to the sink.

"Thanks Mom." I sat and looked down at my family meal. Tesserae bread with broth to dip it in to make it taste better. "Broth at breakfast?" I questioned, noting that Thane was glaring at me.

"Yes, it's my best meal." Mom said sadly, scrubbing vigorously at a bowl that was already clean. I figured out why Thane was glaring at me in a split second. It was because Mom refused to yell at me. She refused to yell at me because she also knew I wasn't going to return home that day.

I didn't feel like eating, but did so anyways because I knew Mom made it especially for me. It settled in my stomach like a lead weight. After finishing, I said, "I'm done." I quickly handed her the bowl, then waited by the door for everyone.

They quickly finished eating, and then we all left to the Justice Building. Once there, we split up to go to our designated spots and find friends. I drug my feet to the eighteen year-old boy's line and despaired. I vaguely noticed the mayor appear and give his speech. The escort popped up as a green blur in my glazed eyes, but my ears opened up.

"Hello District Three! Thank you for coming out for this wonderful occasion! Let's begin with ladies." Pause. "Briseyu Keshta." A longer pause. "Briseyu Keshta, please come forward."

My eyes focused as I saw a bright curly red head appear from the sixteen's section. Her emerald eyes that matched her renaissance-like dress were smothered in fear. As she stood next to the escort, she looked fragile, as if the slightest sound would destroy her like a soufflé. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Any volunteers?" The escort asked. Briseyu looked down at everyone, pleading silently, but no one came to her aid. Everyone wanted to live. "The let's get our male tribute." As she dug out my name, I saw Briseyu sway slightly and shut her eyes. Odd. "Qwill Desqui." She announced.

I sighed even though I knew it had been coming. I quickly put on an impassive face and walked up. I stopped in front of my fellow tribute, her eyes still shut, refusing to see. I wondered if she was trying to shut out what was happening.

"Any volunteers?' Of course there wasn't. Why would someone save me, when no one bothered to save her.

"Briseyu, Qwill, please shake hands."

Briseyu held out her hand, waiting for me to take it. She didn't have to wait long. I grabbed it gently, afraid of hurting her. Then, suddenly, I watched in terror as blood erupted from her eyes and nose. Releasing me, she hid her face behind her hands, as if that could negate what everyone just saw.

"Just finish it!" She yelled as her life's fluid trickled between her fingers.

The escort blinked in shock. "Uh, right. District Three, your tributes are Briseyu Keshta and Qwill Desqui." She said, rushing.

Briseyu was quickly dragged away by paramedics while I was led ten feet behind her. I was fraught with worry as we followed her bloody trail. Soon, we split away and I was shown into a room on the right. Minutes later, my family came. My brother's and sister were all bawling and I quickly hugged them, trying to give out false comfort.

"Qwill." Mom said, grabbing my attention. She wasn't crying, but her voice was strained by trying to hold her tears in. Dad had his arm around her. "Take this." She handed me a ring with a picture of a hedgehog engraved on it. I put it on my thumb.

"Thanks." I said. It was the most valuable thing my family had. It had been passed down from generation to generation.

I hugged all of them one last time, and then they left. My best friend didn't show up. I wasn't expecting her to, I knew she wouldn't have been able to say goodbye. She had confessed to me a year ago, but I turned her down.

The Peacekeepers came in and led me to the train, where I saw a red faced Briseyu, and vowed I would protect her for as long as I could.


	7. District Four: Bayla Fosch

District Four: Bayla Fosch

"Quitting already?" Styl said to me as I walked into the house from the training area outside.

"I have to get ready for the Reaping. I already had breakfast so you don't need to make any for me." I told him as I went to the shower to wash the sweat off. I liked training, it was the only thing I could actually focus on and stay focused. I don't know why, I just could, so I made a point of practicing every day.

I turned off the lukewarm shower and got out, deciding to let my short hair air dry. Wrapping myself in a towel, I walked back to my room to change into my reaping outfit; a yellow blouse and black skirt. It was simple and I never really had cared much about fashion or whatever. My daily clothes consisted of whatever were on top in my drawers, usually the same three shirts and pairs of pants even though I had more clothes than that.

Ready for the day, and my hair was already half dry to my delight, I walked into the kitchen to see Styl finishing his sausage link.

He was the opposite of me. His hair was black where mine was a pure white, and his eyes were nearly black, while mine were a vibrant red. He was also my only living family member that I knew of. I had no memories of our parents, so I didn't know what their voices sounded like or what they even look like; I have to base my assumption off of Styl. Mom had died giving me life and any questions I had asked about Dad were ignored and put Styl in a very bad mood.

"You going to finish drying your hair?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head, making my hair slap me in the face on accident. "It'll dry on the walk. It's hot enough today."

"Ok. Let's go." He set his dish in the sink and led the way out, locking the door behind us.

As soon as the Justice Building was in sight, we split up; me heading to the fifteen year-old line and he heading for the general waiting area since he was nineteen. I stood near the back, waiting for my best friend to find me since I was the easier one to see in a crowd. Being an albino, I'm sure I would've been the oddest person in the district, but the boy, Erlantz, showed me up in that area, because he was a cross dresser. I had never talked to him before, so I didn't really have an opinion about him. Most of the girls didn't really care, they just acted like he was just another girl, although there were the ones who just thought he was creepy. Of course, all the guys didn't like him.

"Bayla!" I felt a hand smack my head, emphasizing the subdued yell. I looked at the perpetrator to see the gold hair of my friend, Rika. She could tell I returned to reality because she continued talking. "Geez! I had to call your name twice. What were you thinking about? I bet you didn't even notice Mayor Jag begin his speech."

It took her bringing it to my attention to hear the robotic voice. I guess I just automatically tune it out. "Huh." I said at the revelation.

Rika just rolled her blue eyes. "Well, enlighten me. What were you thinking about?"

I could tell she was bored. Normally, she wouldn't ask what I was thinking about. Don't get me wrong, she's not a shallow friend or anything, it's just, who even asks that when they have something, anything, better to talk about. It was a boredom question, that's all. And then the person who got asked that never says anything of consequence, because no one likes answering it. So it's a pointless question as well.

"Bayla!" She smacked me again, jolting me from my thoughts. I just stared at her blankly as she looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked edgily after a second. Her eyes can be piercing when she gets like this and it gets on my nerves easily. It's like staring at a carnivorous animal that wanted to eat you and was planning out what it'd like to serve with you as side dishes. I'd like to think I'd be good with the rare fried rice we'd eaten once. That stuff was incredibly good.

"Ugh! Never mind. The escort is up, look." She nodded towards him.

"Good morning District Four! Let's get our female tribute." He said.

As he moved to pull out a name, I couldn't help but stare at the dark blue swirly tattoos on his bald head. I tried to trace them with my eyes, but risked making myself dizzy, and the sun shone brightly off his oiled head, obscuring the markings and partially blinding me. I wonder if getting them hurt. It probably did, I mean, they're on his head. Just thinking about started making mine hurt.

"Bayla." Rika grabbed my arm tightly.

Odd. There wasn't anger or annoyance in her voice this time, and she didn't hit me like usual. "What?" I asked.

"You got called." She looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Oh." I replied. I walked up to where the escort stood waiting. What are the odds that I would have been chosen? I mean, really. It's seriously odd and definitely bad luck. I had never even signed up for tesserae. I wonder how I should act. Aloof? Weak? Average? Oh, look! Here comes Erlantz. He looks so pretty today. Oh, that means he got chosen too. The thought saddened me slightly. I wonder why?

"Excuse me, Miss." I came out of my mind to hear the escort address Erlantz. "I'm afraid there was a mix up. I need a male tribute." I heard him strain 'male'. "If your name is Erlantz, then, somehow, your name got put in the wrong ball. Please return and I'll –"

"I'm your male tribute." Erlantz interjected. He had such a small voice.

The escort just stared at him as if he was waiting for a punch line. I wonder what the punch line would have been if there was one. Before I could get too sidetracked on that entertaining thought, I said, "He's telling the truth, Sir." Erlantz stared at me intensely. His eyes were very pretty too, one was blue like the clear sky and the other was an earthy brown. The contrast was beautiful; his red hair (which I noticed was slightly braided) accented them. I wish I had his color patterns.

"Bayla, Erlantz, shake hands." The escort must have accepted that Erlantz was a guy. As I gripped his hand, I wondered why he dressed like that. "District Four, please welcome your tributes this year, Bayla Fosch and Erlantz Wadstadt. May the odds be ever in your favor."

There was a scattered applause and I was shown into the Justice Building and into a private room. I found a comfortable looking chair and sat down to wait. Wow, the seats really are comfy. I swear I just sunk down a foot. I wonder if it's bouncy. I tried bouncing on it, but it didn't work. I got slightly sad upon discovering that.

"Bayla!" My brother's voice caused me to jump a little. People sure liked yelling my name.

"Goodness, Espa!" I said to him, calming my racing heart.

He looked confused for a minute, and then burst out laughing. "You get picked as a tribute and you're lost in your thoughts as always. At least tell me you're thinking about how to survive the Games."

I felt slightly abashed. "No. This chair is really comfy. You should try it." I said weakly, staring at the floor.

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a quick hug. When we broke apart, he said, "Have you at least thought about the Games a little?"

"Of course." I said defiantly.

"Promise you'll do your best to make it back alive."

"I promise."

He smiled at me. "I'm afraid it's not the best token, but it's all I could find on short notice." He handed me a feather I hadn't noticed he was holding.

"No way! You had it?" I asked as I grabbed it from him. It was from the wing of a red-winged black bird. I had found it years ago and kept it because I knew that breed of bird wasn't indigenous here. In other words, it was a rare find. "I thought I had lost it."

"I found it."

"Thanks." I said, beaming with joy.

Then, a Peacekeeper came and took him away. Rika came in soon after.

"I'm pretty sure Espa said everything already." She said. I nodded. "Make sure you stay grounded. No going off into your own world." I nodded again.

"If I don't make it back, take care of my brother. I'm his only family." She agreed. "I'm going to miss you." I hugged her.

"I'll miss you too." Her voice cracked. She pulled back and I saw tears in her eyes. Then she turned and practically ran from the room.

This is depressing. I thought. I had never make Rika cry before. Other people have, but not me. And I'm going to die in the arena and I won't even be able to apologize to her. Oh well, at least I'll go down fighting, that should make her proud. Hopefully, I'll even make it to the final fifteen or something.

Peacekeepers came and took me to the train, where I saw Erlantz. He had been crying. Hopefully, his opponents would look over him, think him weak, and he could survive for awhile. But, no, the Careers would probably hunt him down just for his odd personality and looks. He had a very low chance of surviving very long.


	8. District Four: Erlantz Wadstadt

District Four: Erlantz Wadstadt

Cold water poured all over me as I was jolted awake. The pealing laughter of my tormentor rang in my ears. I glared through my soaking hair at Senka as he left, still guffawing like a twit.

When I couldn't see him anymore, I sighed and moved my long red hair out of my face. My clothes and bed were soaked, great. I got up, dried myself off, and dressed into a loose violet dress with matching gloves. Today was the Reaping, the only day my bullies ever woke me up with ice water. I quickly dried my hair and brushed it out so hung down to my buttocks, then walked out into the main lobby of the orphanage.

I had been here since I was nine, when my family abandoned me because of my dressing habits. I just felt more comfortable dressing like a girl, besides; they had much prettier clothes than guys. Because I thought this way, I got picked on by the other orphans a lot. Four years later, nothing had changed.

"Erlantz, you're late. You've held us all up, now let's go." The headmistress said curtly. I heard the other kids snicker as I fell to the back of the line, sullen.

As I walked out the door, I was quickly joined by my only friend, Shesta. "Want me to beat them for you?" She asked, amber eyes blazing. My mood immediately cheered up.

"They're not worth it." I said. I broke into a smile when I heard her "tch". I seriously thought that she stole all my manliness from me when I was a baby.

"I could do it."

"I know you could. I'll meet up with you after the Reaping, k?" I told her as I saw the Justice Building.

"Ok." She hugged me. "Then we can make a plan to get them back." She said as she jogged off to the twelve year-old line.

I smiled and took my place in the thirteen year-old boy line. I did get stares, but not because they thought I was a girl in the wrong section, but because they knew I was a guy. At my first Reaping, everybody thought I was in the wrong section and, despite my protests, tried to put me with the girls until Shesta and an orphanage worker stepped in. since then, I've been one of the seven wonders of the District.

I saw the mayor appear on stage, and, before the first word left his mouth, I began braiding and unbraiding my hair in boredom. After what felt like hours, I heard the mayor introduce the escort, Mr. Red.

He was unlike his name. His head was shaved, but covered in graceful, dark blue tattoos. His eyes were a warm sapphire blue and he wore a tux the color of leaves.

"Good morning District Four! Let's get our female tribute." He reached into the desired ball, and then pulled out a slip of paper. "Bayla Fosch."

I watched as a pretty albino girl with chin length hair walked up from the fifteen year-old line. She stood silently, her face blank. She was wearing a yellow blouse and black skirt that was plain, but it somehow flattered her.

"Any volunteers?" Mr. Red asked. No one spoke up and I wondered if no one cared about her enough to save her. Or, maybe, there was someone who wanted to, but couldn't for some reason. "Let's get our male tribute then." Mr. Red continued, sounding slightly bored. He dug out a name. "Erlantz Wadstadt."

I sighed. Just my luck. I quickly put on a confident look and walked up. As I stood there, I stared the escort in the eye, daring him to say I wasn't the person he called. He dared.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm afraid there was a mix up. I need a male tribute." He emphasized the word male. "If your name is Erlantz, then, somehow, your name got put in the wrong ball. Please return and I'll –"

"I'm your male tribute." I interrupted him. Even if I had played it off like I was a girl, the District would turn me in. They'd be glad to get rid of me.

Mr. Red stared at me for a minute.

"He's telling the truth, Sir." Bayla chimed in.

I looked at her, trying to decide whether she was also glad to see me march to my death, or just trying to back up my claim. Her face was annoyingly blank.

Finally, I heard Mr. Red grunt as he gave in and continued. "Any volunteers?" Of course there wasn't. "Bayla, Erlantz, shake hands." We did. "District Four; please welcome your tributes this year, Bayla Fosch and Erlantz Wadstadt. May the odds be ever in your favor."

After a weak round of applause, I was shown into the building behind me and led to a cozy, private room. I sat down in an armchair, waiting for my one goodbye. I didn't have to wait long.

Shesta burst in, crying. "Erlantz! I can't believe it!" She fell into my arms.

I waited until her bawling turned into sniffles, staying in her embrace the whole time, to say something. "You know you're my best friend. I'll never forget you, so, please, don't forget me." I squeezed my eyes shut as tears threatened to spill over.

I opened my eyes in confusion as I felt her push us apart. Her swollen eyes met mine as she said, "How could I ever even begin to forget you?"

Then I felt her hands pull my face to hers and we kissed. When our lips touched, I was overcome with feelings and tears exploded from my eyes. Was she actually kissing me? Wonder filled me. A girl – no – this girl really liked me? Cofusion followed. Why couldn't this have happened earlier? Regret. I'm going to miss her. Despair.

I broke our kiss as I began to bawl, and she stood there, comforting me. I must have cried awhile, because when I finally gained control of myself again, the Peacekeepers took her away.

As I was lead to the train, I hung my head as I felt a deep hole yawn in my chest.

**A/N: hahaha an author's note at the end XP Anyways, I just wanted to point out how my last chapters are longer :-P**


	9. District Five: Rayne Etnalo

District Five: Rayne Etnalo

My alarm clock went off at the same time as my parent's and brother's so the house resounded with the annoying sound. I got up and took a shower as my parents prepared and ate breakfast. Hunter probably just set his alarm on snooze a couple of times. When I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into my room to get dressed.

I pulled out my strapless, low-back, blue dress that matched my hair, and put it on. Moving to my wall mirror, I started putting my hair up in a ponytail, leaving my bangs down, so they hid part of my facial dragon tattoo and ruby in the middle of my forehead. Tying my hair up allowed my full back wing tattoo to be seen clearly. The brown eyes that stared back at me looked as if they could take on anything, even if I didn't feel that way inwardly at the moment. The Reaping was enough to put anyone off their game. I grabbed my matching high heels and went to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. I sat down and began easting some tesserae porridge.

"Are you going to shower this morning?" I asked Mom, seeing she had made no move to go near the bathroom.

"No, it's going to rain today, so I'll let the rain tithe me over until tomorrow." Taking showers everyday got expensive.

I looked out the window and saw the storm clouds. "Aw. Are they going to make us stand out there?" I whined as I saw they wind terrorize trees. I hated being cold.

"Yes, and if you think it's going to be cold out, put on more clothes." Hunter said coming in with wet hair and a tux.

"But then no one can see my wings." I looked at my biceps where the wing's feathers wrapped around slightly.

"Freeze then. Besides, if you like showing your ink off, why have bangs?" He counter argued between mouthfuls of porridge.

Having eaten my fill, I pushed my bowl away. "Because I like having bangs, ok?"

"Stop arguing like you're twelve. Come on, put on your shoes and let's go." Mom interrupted.

We immediately did as she said and walked to the Justice Building. When we got there, Mom and Dad went to go wait with the other exempt people, while Hunter and I went to go stand in the gender correct seventeen year-old line. We were twins, but didn't look alike. I got Dad's blue hair and brown eyes; Hunter got Mom's black hair and green eyes. We only had to wait a couple of minutes before the Mayor appeared.

"Good morning District Five! Let's start off the festivities by telling the tale of the wretched rebellions. We'll begin with the first rebellion of District Thirteen…" I tuned him out after that.

"Hunter." I whispered across the line next to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Give me your tux jacket, I'm freezing." I held up my arm, which was covered in goosebumps, for emphasis.

He scoffed at me. "No way. I told you to cover up."

I scowled at him, and then turned away.

"Then the Capitol showed their might by obliterating District Thirteen. Years later, the Mockingjay Rebellion started in District Twelve…"

"Ugh, come on. You're the older sibling. You're supposed to be nice!" I turned back to him.

"Only by ten minutes. I don't think so. I'll be cold without it." He retorted. I noticed that people around us either showed faces of annoyance at our quarrel or interest that something interesting was actually happening.

"If it makes you feel any better, your tattoos are cool." A red headed boy with glasses interjected.

"Thank you." I said as I stared blatantly at him. His eyes were two different colors; one was ice blue and the other was green, like Hunter's. He had hair as long as mine (which was down to my thighs) and was also up in a high ponytail, except he left his long side bangs loose, in front of his shoulders, and his front bangs were cut at his eyebrows. He also wore a tux like every other guy in the world.

"Ah, the escort." The stranger said, bringing my attention to where the Capitol wanted it to be.

"Here's the escort, Ms. Shezka." The Mayor introduced.

"Hello everybody! Since the weather is temperamental today, I'll hurry things along." She said. She had really short, orange hair and eyes, and she was wearing a skimpy outfit that only covered indecent areas. I smiled as I saw her shivering. "Ladies first is etiquette." She reached into the girls ball and pulled out a name. "Rayne Etnalo." She said.

I released a couple of choice words under my breath as I walked up.

"Any volunteers?" She asked as soon as I stood still. There were none, and she quickly moved to the boy's ball to pick the last tribute. "Hunter Etnalo." She announced through clacking teeth; impassive that she had just condemned two siblings. I silently wished she would bite off her own tongue. "Any volunteers?" She asked as Hunter came up.

"Here!" Yelled a voice. Confused, I looked around to see the red haired boy from earlier appear. He switched places with my shocked brother and said, "My name is Yaska Nyer."

Yaska. I thought. The name I'd be indebted to for as long as I live.

"Shake hands." Ms. Shezka demanded. We obeyed. "District Five, your tributes are Rayne Etnalo and Yaska Nyer." Then she disappeared, no doubt to someplace warm.

Me and Yaska were ushered inside into separate rooms for goodbyes. My family soon appeared. Mom and Dad both looked like they had been crying, probably from coming so close to losing both of their children.

"That stupid boy! I don't even know him!" Hunter fumed.

"So you don't know him." I stated more to myself than anyone else. "I'm thankful for him, personally."

"Why? I should be in there with you! I could protect you."

"And risk both of us dying? Where do you think that'd leave Mom and Dad?" I motioned to them. Hunter seemed at a loss for words.

"You're both very precious to us. It would hurt us to lose either of you." Mom said, pulling Hunter and I into a hug.

When we separated, Dad said, "Try your best, Rayne. Your home is always waiting for you."

"Will do, and thanks." I hugged him.

"Sorry we don't have a token." Hunter stared at the floor.

"That's 'cause I already have it." I stated. They looked at me confusedly. To clarify, I moved my bangs so they could see my ruby. They had all pitched in to buy for my birthday last year. Seeing it, they all smiled and nodded.

A Peacekeeper arriving dictated it was time for them to go, and, after a final hug, they did. No friends came to see me because I didn't really have any. Sure, there were the people I hung out with, but I never considered them to be my friends. I was sure they thought the same, this just confirmed it. A little while later, I was shown onto the train along with a confident looking Yaska.


	10. District Five: Yaska Nyer

District Five: Yaska Nyer

My alarm woke me up, as it did every morning. Shutting off the blaring noise, I sat up in bed yawning and stretching. I slipped on a pair of slippers as I then got out of bed, which I quickly made. Then, I grabbing a tux from my closet, I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards I got dressed, brushed out my long red hair, and put it up. Then I went to go make a crepe for breakfast, basically, do my daily routine.

I was well-off money wise, but only for two reasons. One being, that I lived by myself, having deemed myself independent enough to live on my own the day after I turned seventeen half a year ago. It's not that I didn't like my parents, I got along with them very well, but I just preferred to do things on my own. The second reason was that I was in a business that never got outdated or ran out of customers. That business was broking information for a price. How I get some the information is an entirely different story; let's just say I'm not afraid to get my hands a little dirty.

After I finished breakfast, I waited at the table for one of my friends to show up so we could walk to the Reaping together. A knock on the door announced his arrival, and, even though I knew it could have only been him since I didn't make any meetings today, I looked out the peephole of the front door to be sure. Just as there were people who wanted information, there were those who had secrets they preferred were kept in the dark. Sure enough, Luka's green eyes stared back at me. I opened the door and we left for the Justice Building in a blustering wind.

Luka didn't like talking very much, he really only talked when he needed to, so I was surprised when he asked, "Are you nervous?"

I gave him a weird look, and then remembered he had to sign up for tesserae every year, so his slips of paper were probably adding up. "No, I've never had to sign up for tesserae."

He stayed silent after that and we walked into the seventeen year-old boy line where we waited for the mayor to begin. He looked around the square to make sure most of his audience was here, and then opened his mouth to begin. Before he made the first sound, I tuned him out and began looking at the people around me.

The girl with brown hair in the line next to me was the eldest of two, and was expecting a baby in seven months with the seventeen year-old boy named Hunter Etnalo. Neither of them told their families yet, but she won't be able to hide it much longer.

That older man in the main crowd with two missing teeth had stolen another guy's money. He had spent it on, funny enough, false teeth. Of course, the man he stole from came to me and I gave him the information he wanted, so the bruises and black eye were no mystery.

"Ugh! Come on! You're the older sibling. You're supposed to be nice!" A girl's voice caught my attention. I looked over to see the unique girl, Rayne. She was currently arguing with her twin, Hunter.

"Only by ten minutes. I don't think so; I'll be cold without it." Hunter replied.

Immediately gauging the situation, I said, "If it makes you feel any better, your tattoos are cool." And they were. I especially liked her dragon one.

"Thank you." Rayne replied as she stared at me, as if this was her first time noticing me, which was kind of ironic since I knew a lot about her. She was one of only two people in the District with blue hair, her father being the other. Her tattoos were done by the man named Fran. The ruby on her forehead was a counterfeit, but her family paid full price for it. Her personality was average, but she had a great love for high places and great physical prowess. She was also a good girl, with no big secrets other than she cheated on a couple of tests.

Movement from the stage caught my eye. "Ah, the escort."

To repeat what I just said, the Mayor said, "Here's the escort, Ms. Shezka."

Ms. Shezka had her hair so short; I could see her skin under it. The fuzz that was her hair gave her head an orange tint. Her eyes were a tiger lily orange and she was wearing just enough to cover herself.

"Hello everybody! Since the weather is so temperamental today, I'll hurry things along." She said, trying to hide her shivers. "Ladies first is etiquette." She pulled out the first paper she touched. "Rayne Etnalo." I heard Rayne cuss as she walked up. "Any volunteers?" No one stepped up, so she grabbed a boy's name. "Hunter Etnalo is the male tribute." What horrid luck. I thought as I watched her twin walk on stage. "Any volunteers?"

I gathered my courage and yelled out, "Here!" I'm not so impassive as to let twins fight each other in the arena, especially since one of them was going to be a father. Besides, I felt I had a good chance of surviving; I just had to use my brain. Once I had replaced Hunter, I announced, "My name is Yaska Nyer."

"Shake hands." Ms. Shezka demanded. We did. "District Five, your tributes are Rayne Etnalo and Yaska Nyer." Then she ran off stage.

I was quickly shown into a room that was too warm for my liking. They probably had a heater going since it was storming outside. Soon, my parents showed up.

"Yaska, why'd you volunteer? Was he a friend?" Mom asked while hugging me.

"They're brother and sister, Mom. I couldn't just let them go into the arena together."

"That kind of thinking probably just got you killed." Dad said gruffly.

I sighed. He wasn't good at dealing with surprises, so he usually came off mad or cold when one happened, but what he said was usually exactly what he thought. He wasn't expecting me to return "I love you too, Dad."

Shame crossed his features. "That's not what I meant. I know you have a good chance of winning with that brain of yours, it's just-"

"Dad, I know what you meant." I smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, I'll make it back. If I don't, I'll make it a death to remember." They glanced at each other as I spoke so easily about my own death.

"Yaska, come back alive." Mom said while fumbling with the clasp of her bracelet. Finally unhooking it, she motioned for me to hold out my hand. I did. "You're my only child and you're very special to us. Sorry the bracelet's girly. It's the only thing I could think of for a token."

"It's perfect." I withdrew my arm to look at it. It had a house cat engraved on a metal plate and it hung a little loose, but would stay on. It was too girly for my liking, but I wasn't going to tell Mom that.

Then, a Peacekeeper arrived and took them away. He came back minutes later with Luka in tow.

"Make it back." He practically ordered.

"Of course. This is me we are talking about." That answer seemed to satisfy him.

"Isn't that a girl's bracelet?" He asked, staring at it.

I laughed. "Token from Mom."

"Good, because I don't have one for you." A pause. "I'm going to miss you."

"Ya, me too." I said.

"Well, see you when you're the Victor." He said and then left.

The Peacekeeper came in short after and led me to the train. I would win this or go down in a way that shook the Capitol to the core. I swore to myself.

**A/N: His token has a cat on it because his original character design he is a neko ^_^**


	11. District Six: Vixen Sayzler

District Six: Vixen Sayzler

My brain woke me up before my father's woke him up. I looked around my sparse room to see fuzzy sunlight shining through my window, claiming it was day. I reached to my nightstand, grabbed my square glasses, and put them on, clearing up my vision. Today was the Reaping, which was pointless and a waste of everyone's time. I had better things to do than watch a bunch of teenagers get picked to go kill each other, like working on my accelerated food growth experiment.

Slightly fuming at the mere thought of having to go to the 'festivities', I got out of bed and quickly made it, and then I walked to my dresser and changed into black slacks and a turtle-neck with no sleeves. I grabbed my white lab coat and threw it on to finish my ensemble. They could force me to attend it, but they couldn't make me dress up. Finally, I grabbed my brush and detangled my long black hair.

When I had finished, I walked into out house's only extra room, which I had made into a lab of sorts. Inside, I checked the temperature, soil conditions, and height of my grain plants among other things. I quickly watered my plants with a mixed chemical solution I had thought of and, after writing down my new set of data, I left to eat breakfast.

"Hi Dad." I said as I grabbed a bowl and spoon and ladled some of my cooked experimental grain into the bowl.

"Good morning Vixen. This is the food from the bag with the red sticker." He said, eating a spoonful. "It's delicious!" He exclaimed, blue eyes shining. "Much better than the last batch."

My dad was wonderful. He supported my ideas whole heartedly and was the only family I had. My mother left us when I was little and I had no siblings. He also helped me test my experiments out. Currently, we had been testing out my experimental food for good flavor, if it's filling, and if it grows quickly and plentiful without any undesired side effects. Recent failures included good flavor, but it went right through you (literally. Minutes later, we had been fighting for the bathroom) and another had filled me up so much, I felt like puking, but Dad was fine. I suspected stomach size, and a difference in nutrient absorption relying on many different factors.

"Red sticker means Solution E." I stated and ate my food.

When we had both finished and went on our way to the Justice Building, Dad suddenly said, "Maybe we should have eaten the safe grain today." I glanced at him sideways, waiting for him to continue. "Who knows how long we're going to be there and what if this batch has side effects?"

I laughed as we reached our destination. "You should have thought about that sooner then." Then I waved bye and jogged off into the sixteen year-old line.

I watched as the Mayor appeared on stage and began talking. "Good morning District Six!" He began. He looked haggard; there were dark circles around his eyes which were sunken and his cheeks were hollow. His once lively amber eyes were dead. "The Rebellions failed and the Capitol will never let us forget that. President Snow seems to not get that he's the reason that there's all this dissent. Maybe, if he looked past his own nose for once in his life, he'd get that. But of course he won't! So there'll be rebellion after rebellion until he dies, the larger quantities of rebels die, or Snow obliterates all of his subjects. And now," A sudden shift in tone. "Your Snow approved escort, Mr. Ibu."

He managed to finish his speech before a bunch of Peacekeepers ran up and forced him offstage. The disgruntled escort then took center stage.

He had spiky pink hair and very bright blue eyes that shone with disapproval at what he just heard. Around his eyes, he had shimmering glitter and he wore what looked like a pink toga.

"Your Mayor is going through a bit of a breakdown. His speech was nothing more than the ramblings of a man who is looking for a scapegoat for all his self-induced troubles, and I'd like to remind you that the Games are a way of atonement from the Districts for their wrongdoings." Mr. Ibu gave us a weak explanation for what just happened. "Now, let's pick our female tribute." He walked over to the female bowl and chose a name. "Vixen Sayzler, please come up."

Shock held me, but only for a split-second. Putting on an aloof face, I walked up.

"Are there any volunteers?" He asked. No one came forward. Then he went to the male bowl and picked out a name. "Then I'd like to welcome your male tribute, Velvelva Schatan."

As soon as the name was announced, I saw a girl from the thirteens section shove her way rudely across the lines until she got to the fifteen year-old boys. Utterly curious now, I watched as she grabbed a blonde boy and led him up, whispering something to him at the stairs. As he stood in front of me, his face was marred with disbelief; his brown eyes stared at nothing. Who I assumed was his sister, they had the same hair and eyes, looked brash and slightly teed off.

"He's blind, so I'm showing him where to go and I'm staying with him until he boards the train." She said forcefully.

The escort looked like he was about to rebuke her, the he sighed a sigh that bespoke of him giving in to his fate with this troublesome district. I smiled. "Fine. Are there any volunteers?"

My smile disappeared as Velvelva broke my heart as I saw his face become overcome with hope. It must have affected the cold Mr. Iba too, because he waited longer than was necessary. Still, though, no one would spare the blind boy his fate.

"Vixen, Velvelva, shake hands." Mr. Iba continued. Velvelva's face harshly fell as he reached out his hand. I quickly shook it. "District Six, please give a round of applause for your tributes this year, Vixen Sayzler and Velvelva Schatan."

Instead of clapping, every person in the District raised three fingers to their lips, and then held them out to us; an honorable goodbye. I know it wasn't directed to me, but to the unlucky boy beside me, but I felt their sorrow and silent apologies. I didn't know whether to scoff at them (if they were truly sorry, someone would have volunteered) or to accept it (they were surely going to be punished for this).

Within seconds of the rebellious sendoff, Peacekeepers ran onstage and shoved me and Velvelva into the building towards the train. I watched as the Peacekeepers tried to pry Velvelva's sister from him.

"What about goodbyes?" She wailed. "This is so unfair!" A Peacekeeper tried to pull her away from her family member, but she hung onto him for dear life. "Don't pull me!" She yelled.

The Peacekeeper then punched the smaller girl with all his strength on the nose, and blood poured freely from it, bloodying her; it had probably been broken by the angle it sat at. The force of the blow caused her to stumble in a daze and release her hold on her brother.

"Alayna?" My fellow tribute asked fearfully as a Peacekeeper grabbed him and we were shoved onto the train.

"Vel!" I heard Alayna scream back, her wits about her again, just as the train doors slid shut. Immediately, the train began to move.

"Alayna?" Velvelva asked out loud, tentavely.

"She's gone. Well, to be technical, we're gone. We're on the train headed for the Capitol."

He gave me a look of horror as his response to my statement. I'll have to fill him in on what happened when we get some alone time. I thought as I saw Mr. Iba stomping towards us.


	12. District Six: Velvelva Schatan

District Six: Velvelva Schatan

"Vel, it's time to get up." My sister nudged me.

I stirred in my warm bed and sat up. I could hear the District stirring outside my room as they prepared for another year's Reaping. The heat of the sun told me that I was woken up later than usual. Alayna probably felt like being nice and letting me sleep in.

"Here are your clothes for the day." She pushed them into my hands. "I'll be waiting outside your door." I heard her leave and shut the door behind her.

Being blind was a pain. I was forced to rely on my parents and my younger sister by two years.

I stripped off my pajamas, which was easy to do, and left them in a pile on the floor. Then I reached for my undershirt which I knew was on the top of the pile. Alayna always put my clothes in an ordered pile, and for special occasions, it went under shirt, tux jacket, underwear, pants, socks, and shoes. She put the tie on for me when I had finished dressing.

Just as she finished, I smelled something burning. "Alayna, breakfast is burning." I told her.

"Oh, shoot!" She yelled and ran off to the fire where she had been cooking.

I reached for and found a wall, which I followed to the scent of the ruined breakfast.

"Sorry, Vel. We'll have to eat when we get back."

"It's fine. Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They went ahead since they had some errands to do."

I nodded so she knew I heard her, and then stood there as I listened to her bustle around, cleaning up breakfast. After a couple minutes, I felt her grab my hand and lead me out the door. She pulled me in close as we entered the main crowd heading for the Justice Building. Then she stopped.

"Velvelva," She said. "You're in line now, and I'm going to head over to mine, so I'll see you later." I couldn't even hear her leave over the constant chattering around me.

"Good morning District Six!" I heard the Mayor yell over the crowd. They quickly quieted down, aside for a few whispered conversations. "The Rebellions failed and the Capitol will never let us forget that, President Snow seems to not get that he's the reason there's all this dissent. Maybe, if he looked past his own nose for once in his life, he'd get that. But of course he won't! So there'll be rebellion after rebellion until he dies, the larger quantities of rebels die, or Snow obliterates all of his subjects." The Mayor just signed his own death certificate with that speech. "And now, your Snow approved escort, Mr. Iba."

I heard the scuffling of many feet, then a new voice said, "Your Mayor is going through a bit of a breakdown. His speech was nothing more than the ramblings of a man who is looking for a scapegoat for all his self-induced troubles, and I'd like to remind you that the Games are a way of atonement from the Districts for their wrongdoings." Mr. Ibu paused to let t sink in. "Now, let's pick our female tribute." Pause. "Vixen Sayzler, please come up." I heard her quiet footfalls. "Are there any volunteers?" No one spoke up. "Then I'd like to welcome your male tribute, Velvelva Schatan."

My heart beat furiously as I thought, for once in my life, I couldn't have heard correctly. I heard someone shoving through the mass of people rudely and felt tiny hands grab my arms. I followed as my sister led me onto stage and I knew I didn't hear wrong.

"Step. Step. Step." She directed me quietly when we had reached the stairs so I could get up. When we came to a standstill, she said, "He's blind, so I'm showing him where to go and I'm staying with him until he boards the train."

"Fine." The escort agreed. "Are there any volunteers?" I waited for what felt like hours before my hope was shattered. "Vixen, Velvelva, shake hands." I reached out and felt Vixen grab my hand. It was solid handshake, but her hand felt little and skinny. She was probably younger than me. "District Six, please give a round of applause for your tributes this year, Vixen Sayzler and Velvelva Schatan." There was no round of applause.

In seconds, I was rushed into the Justice Building and my sister started yelling.

"What about goodbyes? This is unfair!" I felt her yank away from me, which made her grip my arm painfully. "Don't pull me!"

I felt a scuffle go on beside me and her diappeared. "Alayna?" I asked, worried. I felt rough hands yank me farther ahead.

Vel!" I heard Alayna scream, then nothing. I felt the floor jolt slightly.

"Alayna?" I asked out loud.

"She's gone. Well, to be technical, we're gone. We're on the train heading for the Capitol." I heard a girl say to me.


	13. District Seven: Caenah Fosch

District Seven: Caenah Fosch

The morning sun came in through my window, waking me up. I reached to stretch, but my husband's body interfered. Feeling that it was too much effort this early to get even slightly irked that he impeded my stretching, I sat up, dragging the covers off of us.

He moaned and woke up with a sleepy, "Huh?"

I just sat there, blinking at the wall and trying to think through a still sleeping mind. "Today's…" I spoke aloud. Today's something, but what? Ah well, it couldn't have been that important if I had forgotten.

"The Reaping!" Zindel exclaimed, bolting upright. Immediately sleepiness fled from us.

"Shoot! What time is it?" I asked, hoping against hope that we woke up with enough time to get there and not be late.

"We're late!" Was his answer. Even though I was loathing admitting it, I felt he was right.

We both ran around our house, grabbing whatever clothes we found and threw them on. Five minutes later, I was wearing a grey t-shirt that my eyes, black shorts, and I had pawed my medium-length black amber hair into some semblance of order. I saw that Zindel had thrown on a large black shirt and pants. He left his sapphire hair messy as was his style.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand.

Before I could open the door, it was kicked in and a group of Peacekeepers stood in the broken doorway. Zindel had pulled me into him to protect me from the intruders.

"What the hell?" He yelled at them.

"Caenah Fosch?" The Peacekeeper in front asked, walking in.

Dread filled my entire being. There was only one reason I could think of why Peacekeepers would barge into someone's house, and it wasn't to say hello. "Yes?" I asked weakly.

"You've been chosen for the Games." He stated while trying to pull me away from my husband.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Zindel screamed at them while trying to shove me behind him. I could hear the fury that strained at his voice.

"Sir, for your own good, just get to the Reaping and leave her with us." The Peacekeeper threatened in a low voice, clenching his fists.

I saw Zindel make fists and begin to raise them. "Zindel." I quickly stepped in, placing a placating hand on him. "Honey, please, just do as they say." Or they'll kill you. The unsaid words hung over us.

He gave me a look like I ripped his heart out and dropped his fists, slumping in defeat. "Fine." He whispered.

Immediately, I was dragged away from him and I quickly lost sight of him. My entire vision consisted of burly and grim looking Peacekeepers. Before I knew it, I was shoved onto stage in front of an irked escort.

She had silver hair all the way down to the ground. Her skin was dark, but not black, with black tribal tattoos all over her body, including her face; her eyes shone a light blue. Her dress was also silver, with spaghetti straps.

"About time, Miss Fosch! Since you've kept us all waiting, you don't get the chance of getting a volunteer, to make up for lost time." She said coldly. Turning to the audience, she said, "Now, let's pick our male tribute. Hopefully he won't keep us waiting." She walked over to the farther of two balls and picked a name. "Niska Volataire."

Before Niska could even begin to make his way up, a familiar voice yelled, "I volunteer!" my heart froze and I felt the blood drain from my face as I saw Zindel walk up.

"No!" I nearly yelled. He can't do this, he just can't! "He doesn't volunteer." I told the escort.

"Yes, I do!" He grabbed my hands and held my fearful with his solid ones; which told me he knew exactly what he was doing and nothing was going to stop from coming with me. "Caenah, please." He pleaded with me to accept his decision.

I felt tears start to course down my face as I hung my head in defeat, silently cursing whatever fate had caused us to be Reaped on our last eligible year.

"Your name, Sir." The escort demanded.

"Zindel Fosch." He said clearly, hugging me as I cried silently into his chest.

There was an immediate uproar from the crowd. The escort quickly spoke over them. "District Seven, your tributes are Caenah and Zindel Fosch. May the odds be ever in your favor."

We were rushed out as the Peacekeepers broke up the crowd up before it turned into a riot. Instead of being shown into a room for goodbyes, we were herded to the train. The escort's reason was that they had wasted to much time already and had no time to spare for goodbyes and get to the Capitol on time.

As the train took off, I thought of the unsaid farewells to my family, and Zindel, who never even would have had a chance to say bye to his in District Four.


	14. District Seven: Zindel Fosch

District Seven: Zindel Fosch

I felt something nudge into me on my arm, but ignored as I tried to fall back to sleep. Me and Caenah were never morning people, and there was no reason why today should be any different. Then I felt my wife sit up in bed and, while doing so, pulled the covers off of me, letting the morning chill stir me from sleep.

"Huh?" I asked, not awake enough to form a full question.

"Today's…" I heard her say to no one I particular.

Still trying to fall back asleep while ignoring the chill of the air, I remembered that today was "The Reaping!" I yelled out loud, finishing my thought and sitting up.

"Shoot! What time is it?" Caenah asked me.

"We're late!" I answered. It's just one of those things I immediately knew.

We ran around the house and grabbed whatever clothes we found. Thankfully, I found black pants and a black shirt, while Caenah found a mismatched grey t-shirt and her cute black shorts and I saw she had tried to brush her auburn hair with her fingers.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's go." She replied, grabbing my hand and heading for the door.

Before we could get there, it busted in with a loud crack and an angry looking group of Peacekeepers stood framed in the doorway. At the sound of our home being invaded, I had instinctively pulled my wife and unborn child, as we found out last night to our joy, into my arms to protect them.

"What the hell?" I yelled angrily.

"Caenah Fosch?" The Peacekeeper in front asked, walking in.

"Yes?" She answered fearfully.

"You've been chosen for the Games." He said while grabbing her arm. Immediately, I slammed my arm down on his, forcing him to release her.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I yelled, furious that she could have been chosen, that these people felt they had a right to send her to her death, especially with our child.

"Sir, for your own good, just get to the Reaping and leave her with us." The Peacekeeper threatened in a low voice, clenching his fists.

I raised my own fists, ready to fight for her life with my own, but she placed her hand on my forearm, pushing down slightly. "Zindel, honey, please do as they say." She finished, leaving unsaid words in the air.

She was afraid for me. She shouldn't be, she should be thinking about hers the child's future, about how to avoid getting sent to the Games. Instead, all she thought about was my safety. My heart wrenched as I gave in to her wish. "Fine."

As soon as the words left my mouth, she was torn away from my grasping hands. As they lead her away, an idea came to mind and I ran as fast as I could down to the Reaping. I managed to get there as they shoved her onto stage, a Peacekeeper stationed nearby, as if they expected her to run away. The escort looked pissed, but I didn't care.

"About time, Miss Fosch! Since you've kept us all waiting, you don't get the chance of getting a volunteer, to make up for lost time." She said coldly. Turning to the audience, she said, "Now, let's pick our male tribute. Hopefully he won't keep us waiting." She walked over to the farther of two balls and picked a name. "Niska Volataire."

As soon as she said Niska's name, I yelled, "I volunteer!" And practically ran onto stage. If Caenah wouldn't let me fight to keep her out of the Games, I'll fight to for her in them to ensure she became the Victor.

"No! He doesn't volunteer." Caenah told the escort as I stood up with her.

"Yes, I do!" I contradicted her while taking her hands. Her warm grey eyes were full of fear as I held them with mine. "Caenah, please." I told her. Please accept my choice. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you didn't. She began to cry as she flung herself into my arms and I held her close.

The escort must have decided I was going to be the male tribute, because she said, "Your name, Sir?"

"Zindel Fosch." I said strongly.

There was an immediate uproar from the crowd. The escort quickly spoke over them. "District Seven, your tributes are Caenah and Zindel Fosch. May the odds be ever in your favor."

As we were rushed off stage, Peacekeepers, there seemed to be no end to them today, broke up the crowd before they could form a riot. Even though we were pushed around, I never let go of Caenah for a second, not even when we got onto the train. Quite the opposite, as the train took off, I held her closer, for I knew she would be even sadder having not had the chance to say goodbye to her family here. Thoughts of my brother and sister flashed through my mind for only a second. No use stressing over not being able to say bye, they were in another District so there had been no chance what so ever.

**A/N: Wow, so crazy, tons of author notes at the end O_O anyways, Zindel is Bayla's brother if you don't remember last names ^_^**


	15. District Eight: Kai Relenu

District Eight: Kai Relenu

"Kai, wake up." My twin brother shook me awake. He always woke up before me.

"I'm up." I said, pushing away his incessant hands and sitting up.

Kei and I looked exactly alike in every aspect. Our auburn hair was cut to our shoulders uniformly and our eyes shone with the same, distant light.

"Let's wake Mom and Dad up, then get dressed." I said. Even our voices sounded the same; we haven't gone through puberty yet, being only eleven.

"Ok." He said and led the way out of our room, down the hall, and to our parent's room. Kei went to the side of the bed where Mom slept and I walked around to Dad's side, then we began to shake them and yell at them.

"We're hungry!" Kei complained as our parents began to move about with exasperated groans.

"You don't want us to go to our first Reaping hungry, do you?" As soon as I said that, they froze, sitting upright at this point. Fear shone brightly in Mom's violet eyes.

"Kids, why don't you go get dressed while your father and I make breakfast." Mom suggested.

"Sure." Kei and I said at the same time and went back to our room.

"What do you want to wear?" I asked my brother as we stood staring at the few outfits we had in our walk-in closet.

"How about this?" He walked in and grabbed the desired outfit.

It was a violet a shade lighter than our eyes. It had a loose, blouse top, with baggy pants and a black belt around the waist with a cape that only went to our shoulder blades. To top it all off, we had black boots.

"Sure." I said, grabbing my set of it and we got dressed. Leaving to the kitchen, we heard Mom and Dad talking.

"If either of them gets picked, I wouldn't be able to stand it!" I heard Mom cry.

"Honey, please calm down. Everyone's scared on this day of either being picked, or seeing a loved one being picked. As the Capitol says, the odds are in our favor. Their names are only there once, out of hundreds of slips of paper. It'll be fine." Dad consoled her.

Kei and I exchanged a glance, then walked in. I saw Mom quickly wipe her eyes and then smile at us like nothing was wrong and she didn't have a care in the world. I wonder how many times she's given us this deceitful smile.

"Here's breakfast." She announced, bringing over some tesserae bread.

"Thanks." Kei and I said in unison.

We all ate in an uncomfortable silence, and then quickly walked down to the Justice Building, where our parents showed us where to stand. I stood at the edge of the line, so I'd be next to Kei. All the faces around us showed fear, and even though I should at the very least feel antsy, there was no hint of fear.

I watched as our Mayor went up and gave her speech for the first time. She had just been appointed the job last month, due to Mayor Robinson dying of old age, on my birthday, nonetheless. After her long speech, she introduced the escort, Mr. Vivel.

"Morning District Eight." He said without enthusiasm. "Let's get started; ladies first." He walked over and grabbed a name form the bottom of the bowl. "Kai Relenu."

I heard a woman's cry rend the air. That must've been Mom. I thought as my heart beat wildly. I looked at Kei. His own eyes reflected my fear. Steeling myself, I walked up to Mr. Vivel. I might've been mistaken, but I thought I saw anger flash in his eyes for a second.

"Any volunteers?" He asked. There were none. "Let's pick our male tribute." Again, he picked a name from the bottom of the bowl. His blue eyes flashed with a mixture of hope and worry. As he read the name before announcing it, anger and despair etched his features. "Kei Relenu."

I watched, terrified, as my brother walked up and stood beside me. Gone was the fear as he took my hand.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this." He said, smiling at me.

The escort cleared his throat, and then asked, "Are there any volunteers?" The people just shuffled their feet, stared at the ground, and pretended not to hear. He sighed, and seeing that we were already holding hands, skipped the handshake part. "District Eight, please welcome your tributes, Kai and Kei Relenu. May the odds be ever in your favor." He said the last part as if it pained him.

We were led into the Justice Building and shown into the same room since we were saying bye to the same people. To our shock, only Dad appeared. Kai must feel devastated since he was closer to Mom than Dad.

"Kei, Kai." Dad enveloped us in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry."

After a minute of hugging and silence, he released us, and Kei asked, "Where's Mom?"

"She…she fainted; when she heard Kei's name. it was too much for her to have both of you going the Games."

"Oh." Me and Kei said together. Oddly enough, I didn't feel like crying, I felt detached from everything, like it was happening to a stranger, not me or Kei.

"Try your best." Dad said.

"Of course." We said, and we would.

Dad smiled sadly at us, then left. Afterwards, two Peacekeepers came in and led us onto the train.


	16. District Eight: Kei Relenu

District Eight: Kei Relenu

Morning seemed to come early today. Lying in bed, I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, trying not wake up Kai just yet. About ten minutes later, fully awake, I sat up and started nudging Kai awake.

"Kai, wake up." I said, poking her in the head.

"I'm up." She said sleepily and shoved my prodding hands away and sitting up.

She and I looked exactly the same. Our auburn hair was cut to our shoulders uniformly and our eyes shone with the same, distant light. We really only did it because it was fun to switch places on people.

"Let's wake Mom and Dad up, and then get dressed." She said to me. Soon, my voice will start changing, and we will too. The thought depressed me slightly.

"Ok." I said, hopping out of bed and leading the way to our parent's room. I went to the side where I saw Mom was sleeping and Kai took the side that Dad was on, and then we woke them up like every other little kid does.

"We're hungry!" I said in Mom's face while pushing her. Both Mom and Dad's eyes flickered open and they gave a groan or exasperation.

As they sat up, Kai said, "You don't want us to go to our first Reaping hungry, do you?" This froze them in their tracks.

"Kids, why don't you go get dressed while your father and I make breakfast." Mom suggested.

"Sure." I said in time with my twin. We seemed to do that; it was unintentional of course, it just happened. We walked back to our room.

"What do you want to wear?" Kai asked me, staring at our wardrobe options.

Not really caring, I picked one out while saying, "How about this?"

It was a violet a shade lighter than our eyes. It had a loose, blouse top, with baggy pants and a black belt around the waist with a cape that only went to our shoulder blades and we had black boots I'm sure we'll wear with it.

"Sure." She said, grabbing her set and we quickly changed out of our pajamas and into it.

Leaving to the kitchen, we heard Mom and Dad talking.

"If either of them gets picked, I wouldn't be able to stand it!" I heard Mom cry.

"Honey, please calm down. Everyone's scared on this day of either being picked, or seeing a loved one being picked. As the Capitol says, the odds are in our favor. Their names are only there once, out of hundreds of slips of paper. It'll be fine." Dad consoled her.

Kai and I shared a worried glance, and then walked in. Mom quickly wiped her eyes, and then smiled at us like we hadn't just heard her.

"Here's breakfast." She announced, bringing over some tesserae bread.

"Thanks." Kai and I said in unison.

We all ate in an uncomfortable silence, and then quickly walked down to the Justice Building, where our parents showed us where to stand. I stood at the edge of the line, so I'd be next to Kai. As we stood there, I felt slightly jittery, but Kai's stoic presence beside me gave me strength to keep it together.

I watched as our Mayor went up and gave her speech for the first time. She had just been appointed the job last month, due to Mayor Robinson dying of old age, on my birthday, nonetheless. After her long speech, she introduced the escort, Mr. Vivel.

"Morning District Eight." He said without enthusiasm. "Let's get started; ladies first." He walked over and grabbed a name form the bottom of the bowl. "Kai Relenu."

Mom's cry rent the air, as well as my own. Kai caught my attention and I saw she was frightened, as was I. I saw her close her eyes for a second, then walk up, trying her best to hide the fear that I knew was present.

"Any volunteers?" He asked. There were none. "Let's pick our male tribute." Again, he picked a name from the bottom of the bowl. His blue eyes flashed with a mixture of hope and worry. As he read the name before announcing it, anger and despair etched his features. "Kei Relenu."

Shock, enveloped me. As I started going up, I saw Kai's fear had burst through her small barrier, and I gathered my courage. We had to support each other, just as I had given her courage through my fear; she had given me courage through hers.

As I stood up there, I took her hand in mine, and said, "Don't worry. We'll get through this." I tried to pass some of calm to her.

The escort cleared his throat, and then asked, "Are there any volunteers?" The people just shuffled their feet, stared at the ground, and pretended not to hear. He sighed, and seeing that we were already holding hands, skipped the handshake part. "District Eight, please welcome your tributes, Kai and Kei Relenu. May the odds be ever in your favor." He said the last part as if it pained him.

We were led into the Justice Building and shown into the same room since we were saying bye to the same people. To our shock, only Dad appeared. I became very depressed. I wanted to say goodbye to her.

"Kei, Kai." Dad enveloped us in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry."

After a minute of hugging and silence, he released us, and I managed to ask, "Where's Mom?"

"She…she fainted; when she heard Kei's name. It was too much for her to have both of you going the Games."

"Oh." Me and Kai said together. Depression seemed to devour me, and the only thing that kept me from drowning in it was Kai's solid hand in mine.

"Try your best." Dad said.

"Of course." We said, and we would.

Dad smiled sadly at us, then left. Afterwards, two Peacekeepers came in and led us onto the train.

**A/N: Heys ^_^ character info here. Originally Kei was also a girl, but i changed that for this story. I can't wait to pit the twins against Aeglaeca (they were in the same original story) XP **

**If you need a better idea on what their clothes look like ( i srsly hate making all these clothes ideas, the parade's gonna kill me T.T) google France, Hetalia. Yes, I stole his clothes, good thing this is a Fanfic ;-P**


	17. District Nine: Slaysiah Olaemah

District Nine: Slaysiah Olaemah

"Hey!" A voice jolted me from my sleep.

"What?" I yelled, bolting upright.

My friend's bright blue eyes and brown hair were inches from my face, I had nearly hit her. She was smiling at me like she hadn't just tried to give me a heart attack. I was glaring at her when a thought occurred to me.

"Wait a second, what are you doing here, Estelle?" I asked. "And how'd you get in?"

She laughed and flopped onto my bed. I had pulled my legs under me just in time so she wouldn't land on them. "I'm here so I can go to the Reaping with you. As to how I got in, well, don't underestimate me." She pointed to my window, which I now noticed was wide open. "By the way, your face was priceless."

I heaved a sigh. Estelle was normal in nearly every way except that she was an expert thief. She could break into any house, even the Victor houses with their advanced security, and not get caught. I was the only one who knew this, and she only told me this after years of friendship and threats if I told anyone; I never would of course. I understood her anxiety in telling me, I could send her to her death at the gallows if just a single word slipped about any of her capers.

"How am I supposed to tell Mom how you got in?" I asked.

"Oh, I've got that covered; watch." She said, leaping out the window again and disappearing.

Soon, I heard a constant knocking at the door. Smiling to myself, I got up, still in yesterday's clothes, and walked out to the living room and opened the door.

"Hi, Slays!" She said loudly, to make sure Mom would hear.

"Hi Est. Come on in." I stood by to let her in, then shut the door. "Stay in the kitchen so I can change."

"Will do. I don't know how you can sleep in jeans." Estelle said.

Choosing not to answer, I walked into my room and pulled on my Reaping outfit. I like it because it felt fitting to the occasion and in character so to speak. It was a black cape with a hood; I would have a homemade scythe to go along with it, but having weapons is illegal. After putting it on over a skin tight black singlet, I brushed out my long blonde hair, and threw up the hood. I quickly ran into the kitchen where Mom had sausage out and was chatting with Estelle.

"How did I not smell that?" I asked about the spicy morning food while grabbing a link and devouring it.

"Because we all know your nose sucks. Hurry up; I want to get a good spot this year. We have a new escort." Estelle said.

I grabbed my third link and said, "Let's go. See you later Mom."

Estelle jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in as Mom said bye and we left the house. We made it to the Justice Building the earliest I've ever been; which is right before the main crowd of the District. We stood at a spot in front while people filled in around us. Estelle was talking animatedly at me, while I got a bunch of stares for my outfit. The other thirteen year-olds treated it like it was a daily occurrence, having had to stand in the same line as me for two years. I quickly glazed off at the sound of Estelle's constant voice, being sure to nod at appropriate times when she paused.

"Oh my gosh! Who does she think she is, the sugar plum fairy?" Estelle tried to hold in laughter and failing, which drew my mind from its blankness.

I looked up to see who she was talking about and saw the escort. I hadn't even noticed the mayor give his speech, and missed the escort's name. she was a plump lady, wearing a purple dress like the ones from the fairy tales Estelle told me about. She even had clear, butterfly wings.

I didn't know who the sugar plum fairy was, but the escort did look ridiculous. Estelle's family held onto old traditions, from before the existence of Panem. One of those was the telling of old fairy tales that have long since died. My favorite so far was the tale of the Brothers Grimm.

"Hello District Nine!" She said in an annoyingly high pitched voice. "Let's choose our princess tribute!" She giggled.

"Oh goodness, she does think she's the sugar plum fairy." Estelle said in disbelief.

"Slaysiah Olaemah." The escort announced. My body moved of its own accord and brought me up in front of the woman. "Are there any volunteers?" I saw Estelle start to raise her hand and gave her my most loathing glare. It must have worked because her face paled and she lowered her hand. "Ok, let's find her prince charming!" She picked a name. "Keelan Tia-ny."

A boy appeared from the eighteens section and walked up, totally confident. I felt a blush flood my cheeks. He wore a dark red silk shirt with black dragons on it with baggy black pants. He had messy black hair with red streaks, and red eyes peered out at me from underneath it.

"Are there any volunteers?" The escort asked as I tried to banish the blush that had made Keelan smile. I couldn't decide if I wanted someone to volunteer for him or not. Gosh, I hope he wasn't a douche.

"Slaysiah, Keelan, shake hands." She said merrily. As our hands touched, my heart leapt into my throat. I was so happy; I could have kissed Miss Sugar Plum Fairy. Our hands broke apart as she continued. "District Nine, please welcome your magical tributes, Slaysiah Olaemah and Keelan Tia-ny. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Yes, they were. I couldn't help but agree as we were led away into separate rooms in the Justice Building. As I sat there, waiting for my mother to appear, I berated myself. I'm such an idiot! I'm getting sent to my death, and my mind is filled with a boy I just met. And he's eighteen! He's too old. But he's so cute. Stop it Slaysiah! Thoughts like that will get me killed, and I want to live.

"Slay!" Mom burst in and hugged me, knocking off my hood.

"I love you, Mom." I told her, my voice steady.

"I love you too. Promise you'll try to make it home?" She asked.

"Ya, I promise."

She looked relieved. "Good. Don't let that boy make you forget your promise."

"Mom!" I yelled indignantly.

"What? You were as red as a raspberry up there! You like him."

"You noticed?" I asked, embarrassed.

"The entire district noticed."

Ugh, I get to go to the Games as the lovesick girl. Great.

"Slaysiah." Mom grabbed my attention. "Just follow your heart." She must know I'm confused about Keelan.

"Thanks." I smiled at her, and then a Peacekeeper came in and took her away to be replaced with Estelle.

"Why didn't you let me volunteer? You couldn't have known such a hottie would also have been Reaped." She demanded immediately.

"Because you're my friend. Why didn't you volunteer anyways?"

She seemed cowed at my answer. "Because you looked like Death incarnate with that glare."

I laughed. "I'm going to miss you Est."

"Ya, I'll miss you too." She hugged me. "Hey, go for Mr. Hottie; what have you got to loose?"

I stared at her dubiously. "Uh, right."

"Just don't let him kill you. See ya." She hugged me again quickly and left.

Peacekeepers came in and led me back to the train with Keelan. As I felt the blush creeping back, I threw my hood back up.


	18. District Nine: Keelan Tiany

District Nine: Keelan Tia-ny

I felt the sleepiness of the night leave me with my yawn and stretch. I got up out of bed and changed into my best clothes; a silk shirt with dragons and black pants. I ruffled my hair with my fingers then left for the kitchen to grab some grub.

"Good morning, Keelan. What would you like to eat today?" My mother asked, her black hair still messy from sleeping.

"I get to choose?"

"Of course; it's your last Reaping and that's a joyous occasion."

It was also a stressful one. I wanted to say, but I kept it to myself because I didn't want to destroy her happiness. My name was in there over ten times; all the money for these nice clothes and nice house had to come from somewhere.

"I'm really not all that hungry. Can I just have a tesserae roll?" I lied.

"Really? You're a growing boy, though. You need to eat."

If we had enough food. Again, I kept it to myself. "Mom, I'm fully grown."

She stared at me for a minute, pursing her lips. "Fine. Your father will hear about this when he gets home." She tossed me a roll.

I frowned at her statement as I ate the roll. Even though I hated to admit it, she was a bit crazy. My father had died four years ago; we never found his body, and because of that fact, Mom got it in her head that he just had to leave home for some reason he would explain upon his return. I didn't believe that because I saw all the blood that caked the ground, and there was no way anyone could have survived that much blood loss.

When she first started saying this, I tried to correct her, to make her see the truth, but we just ended up arguing and neither of us changed our mind, and never would. So I gave up.

"I'll see you afterwards." I told her before she could go off on the tangent I knew was coming about all the stuff she would tell him.

She looked slightly put out, but said ok anyways, and I quickly left. As I left the house, I felt my worsening mood disappear. My last year at the Reaping. I thought happily. I just needed to survive one more year.

"Hey, Keelan!" My friend, Kendraja, called to me. I turned to see him jogging towards me. "Heading for the Justice Building already?"

"Ya. Mom brought up Dad again." I told him.

"Sorry, man. Well, we could head down. Rumor on the street is that there's a new escort this year." He changed the subject as headed down the street.

"A new one? Why's that?" I asked, curious.

"Last one pissed Snow off somehow. No one's heard from him since."

After that, we talked about mundane things all the way through the Mayor's speech, listening only when he introduced the escort.

"Your escort this year is Ms. Sparkle." He introduced. A burst of disbelieving laughter escaped my throat.

A fat woman dressed in a sparkly purple dress with wings came out. "Hello District Nine!" She said in the voice of a six year-old. "Let's choose our princess tribute!" She walked spiritedly to the girl's ball and chose a name. "Slaysiah Olaemah."

A girl walked up from the thirteens section wearing a dark cape. Her blonde hair snaked out and her blue eyes shone brightly from underneath the hood. She seemed as if it hadn't clicked that she had been chosen.

"Are there any volunteers?" Ms. Sparkle asked. Slaysiah's eyes immediately narrowed into a glare and I shuddered at the thought of being on the receiving end of it. "Ok, let's find her prince charming!"

Prince charming? I just didn't get her at all.

"Keelan Tia-ny." She announced.

Just one more year. I thought sadly. I had only one left. Well, at least I have a good chance of surviving. I walked up there and saw Slaysiah begin to blush. I smiled. Even when being Reaped, I'm glad someone still seemed human.

"Are there any volunteers?" She asked. Kendraja didn't speak up, but I didn't hold it against him. "Slaysiah, Keelan, shake hands." I grabbed her hand and saw her blush deepen. District Nine, please welcome your magical tributes, Slaysiah Olaemah and Keelan Tia-ny. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Then we were led to private rooms for goodbyes. Soon, my mother came in, crying, but still in control.

"Keelan, you're leaving me now too?" She asked.

"Ya. Sorry Mom." As she hugged me, I suddenly realized how fragile she was. "Don't worry, I'll come home."

"I know you will, just like your father." After she said that, I felt chills crawl up my body. Speaking of your father, here, use this as your token. It was his." She handed me a necklace of a crescent moon. I took it reluctantly. I felt like, with her previous words and now this, she was somehow making it so I would die like Dad. Then, without another word, she left. The chills were still present when Kendraja came.

"This really sucks." He said.

"Yup. Listen, Mom can't survive on her own. Please, I know you don't have a lot of money, just try to give her mental support, and help her in any other way you can." I asked.

"Ok. I'll do what I can for her, but only until you get back. I think you have a good chance." He said seriously.

I chuckled. "Right."

"I'll see you for your homecoming party in your Victor house."

"Sounds good." I said. Then he left.

A Peacekeeper came in and showed me onto the train with Slaysiah, who, I just noticed had her hood down, flipped it back up.


	19. District Ten: Aliisza Dorel

District Ten: Aliisza Dorel

"Aliisza, time to get up!" Mom yelled at me from the kitchen. "You too, Darren!"

I got up and walked to my dresser as I heard my brother bustling around in his room. I opened the box that held all of my piercing rings and I put them in using a small mirror. Three studs went in my left earlobe, two in my right earlobe with a ring near the top of that ear, a stud in my nose, a ring in the middle of my lower lip, and a belly ring. After that, I quickly threw on a belly shirt and jeans and brushed out my long brown hair. After putting on a pair of black wedges, I went to the kitchen.

Grabbing myself some hot grains, oatmeal I think Mom called it, I sat down and began eating.

"Where's your brother?" Mom asked.

I shrugged, my mouth to full to talk.

"I'll go make sure he got up." Dad said, getting up.

I silently snickered at the thought of Darren getting into trouble. I know for a fact that his girlfriend snuck in last night. He was probably late because he was trying to sneak her out of the house somehow.

Minutes later, a dressed up Darren walked into the kitchen nonchalantly. Apparently Dad didn't catch him.

"You look slightly disappointed." He said, noticing that I was staring at him.

Thinking quickly, I said, "It's the Reaping."

He just gave me a knowing look and started eating his own food.

The rest of breakfast passed without anymore talking and we left to the Justice Building. Quickly separating from my parents, I went to stand in the seventeens section.

"Aliisza!" My friend, Triss, yelled and walked over to me.

"Hey. What's up?" I responded.

"The usual. James is fighting with Sakura." As the Mayor came on stage, she hushed her voice. "Something about a cat, nonetheless. I swear, they will be fighting for the rest of their lives." She rolled her hazel eyes.

"Ya." I agreed with a quiet laugh.

Through the rest of the Mayor's speech, we chatted about other, various gossip. Time quickly passed and the Mayor introduced the escort, Mr. Daru.

He wore a glitter covered, yellow shirt with a matching jacket and pants that flared out at the bottom over black shoes. His eyes were a reddish-orange and he had blonde hair. I immediately dubbed him Mr. Sunshine.

"Good morning District Ten! How is everyone?" He waited for an answer that never came. "Well, that doesn't mean bad." He said cheerfully, referring to the silence. More than one glare was directed at him. "Let's pick a bright, young lady now." He walked over and grabbed a name. "Aliisza Dorel."

Giving Triss a sad smile, I walked up onto stage, a frown dominating my features.

"There's our bright and shining tribute!" He held his hands out as if he was showing off a great prize a person could win. "Oh wait! I'm ahead of myself." He laughed. "Are there any volunteers?" No one spoke up. "Great! Let's find our dazzling young man now!" He walked to the other ball and grabbed a name. "Kaze Furyn."

A white haired boy walked up from the sixteens section. His back was straight and his lime green eyes showed me that he was ready to fight. If I hadn't known he was from my district, I would've thought him a Career.

"Are there any volunteers?" Mr. Sunshine asked. Again, no one spoke up. Turning to us, he said, "Please shake hands." We did, and I noticed his hand was firm. He seemed to be ready for the Games. "District Ten, your tributes are Aliisza Dorel and Kaze Furyn!"

People immediately began to shuffle away and I was led to a private room for goodbyes. My family came in first. All of their faces bore a mask of shock.

"I can't believe it." Mom said, hugging me.

"Neither can I." I replied. After we separated, Dad quickly replaced her.

"Try to come back." He said.

"Of course." I laughed.

Then it was Darren's turn. "Do your best, so I can be proud to call you my sister." He said after a quick hug.

"You're not already?" I acted hurt.

"Come on, you know what I mean." He replied, exasperated.

I smiled at him. "I'll make you all proud, watch."

"Here, take this as your token." Mom walked up to me and gave me her wedding ring.

"Mom! Are you sure?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course I expect you to return it." She said seriously.

"Ya." I said quietly as I understood what this gift meant. It was a promise; a promise to return.

"Bye, see you when you get back." They said as a Peacekeeper replaced them with Triss.

"This sucks." She muttered at the floor.

"Hey." I waited to continue until she drug her gaze to mine. "I don't hate you for not volunteering. I understand, really."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. Come back, ok?"

"Ya." I said. Having no more to say, she left, and Peacekeepers took me to the train.


	20. District Ten: Kaze Furyn

District Ten: Kaze Furyn

I woke up and got out of bed, made it, and changed into my tux for the day.

"Kaze, are you up?" My Dad yelled from the hallway.

"Yes." I shouted back. I walked to my window, opened it wide, and then walked over to my closed door. Grabbing the doorknob such as one would to impede someone from opening it; I waited for what I knew was coming.

There was a scream, then my older sister yelled "Kaze!" then I felt her slam into the door and try to get in. "Open up! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

Laughing, I said, "What's the matter, Lily? Find something unpleasant in your dresser?"

She redoubled her efforts, trying to get in. now fearing for the safety of my door I moved as fast as I could and released the door, which burst open, and ran to my window and jumped out. I ran away from my house as Lily screamed profanities at my back.

I ran to my girlfriend's, Lilium, house and crept into their backyard and leaned against her curtain covered window; a creepy smile was plastered onto my face.

Thankfully, I had nothing better to do, because it took her awhile to open the curtains. When she did, her purple eyes widened in shock and a scream left her throat as she fell backwards onto the wooden floor. There was a bonus as I saw she was only in her undergarments; her black hair was still a mess from sleeping.

Gathering her wits, and a deep blush, she glared at me and angrily threw the curtains shut. My cheeks hurt from the big smile I had broken out into when I had scared her.

Later, she reopened the curtains and window to let me in. I saw she changed into a plain red t-shirt and red pants.

"Can't you just knock on the door like a sane person?" She huffed.

"No." I grinned back at her.

"How about growing up? Ever heard of that?"

"Again, no."

She sighed, and then smiled. "I guess that's just who you are. What did you do to your family this time?"

"Put a rat in Lily's dresser."

"That's horrible! You know she's afraid of those."

"It was hilarious!" I laughed at the memory.

"I bet." She giggled. "Come on, let's eat now so we won't be hungry for the Reaping."

As she said that, my stomach gurgled and we went to the kitchen to eat. She and I were the only ones here because her father was sent to the hospital due to a working accident and her mother was staying with him for a couple days.

After we finished, we walked down the Justice Building, hand in hand. Unfortunately, we were forced to separate as she headed for the seventeens section and I for the sixteens, but we waited to do so until the Mayor actually started speaking.

After having years of practice, I effectively ignored him, letting my ears only pick up the escort's introduction.

"Mr. Daru is this year's escort." The Mayor said gruffly, and then gave the stage to a man who blinded and assaulted my eyes like the sun.

"Good morning District Ten! How is everyone?" Here he actually paused for an answer that no one gave. "Well, that doesn't mean bad. Let's pick a bright, young lady now." He said as I glared at him. How could being at the Reaping no be bad? "Aliisza Dorel." He announced.

A girl walked up from the seventeens section. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that almost seemed gray. She wore a belly shirt that showed off a pierced belly button and plain jeans. Her ears had three uneven piercings, and a stud was in her nose. There was also a ring in the middle of her frowning lower lip.

"There's our bright and shining tribute!" Mr. Daru continued when she got up. "Oh wait! I'm ahead of myself." He laughed as if his folly was the funniest thing ever. "Are there any volunteers?" No one spoke up. "Great! Let's find our dazzling young man now!" He walked to the ball that held my name and grabbed a paper. "Kaze Furyn!"

I immediately adjusted my mind to the Games; of how to win so I could return to Lilium. You got your wish Lil. I thought sourly. I'm going to have to grow up now.

"Are there any volunteers?" Mr. Daru asked when I got up there. There weren't any. "Please shake hands." He instructed us; we did. "District Ten, your tributes are Aliisza Dorel and Kaze Furyn!" He announced dramatically.

People began to immediately file out to go home and celebrate not being chosen as I was led to my room for farewells. Instead of my family being first to visit, it was Lilium.

"Kaze, come back whole!" She pleaded while hugging me and crying at the same time.

"I already planned on it." I kissed her fervently.

"Good." She smiled through her tears. "Here, would you use this as your token?" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a silver coin. "It's a quarter, from before Panem was founded. I use it as a good luck charm."

I took it from her and studied it. One side had a man's face engraved in it, and the other had a flying eagle. "Thanks." I said, and kissed her one last time before the Peacekeepers brought my family.

Lily punched me in the shoulder as she blinked her green eyes quickly, trying to hold back tears. "That's for this morning."

I just nodded.

"Come back safely." Mom said while Dad nodded.

"Will do."

"Did Lilium give you a token?" Dad asked.

"Ya. A coin from before Panem."

"Oh, ok then. Well, we'll see you upon your return." He said. Mom and Lily quickly chimed in their goodbyes, and then they left.

A Peacekeeper walked in and led me to the train with Aliisza.


	21. District Eleven: Sylinyx Selaz

**A/N: More description of the escort will be in the next chapter. Sylinyx is my drow OC, so if you know what they are, just imagine her as that ^_^**

District Eleven: Sylinyx Selaz

_Her green eyes stared up at me in pain and showed her fear and pain with a slowly fading light. Her tan hands were stained red with blood as she pawed at her sliced open stomach. I stared down at her, holding a bloody steak knife. The only emotion I felt wasn't remorse, but joy and satisfaction._

As I woke up, I sighed with remorse. My dream wasn't reality, yet. I needed to wait a little longer; to make sure everything is in place before I finish before I finish off the woman who called herself my mother.

I walked to my closet and put on my Reaping outfit; for that's what today was. I tied the light blue ribbons from my middle fingers all the way up my forearms, to form a type of glove. The dress, whose color matched my gloves, was strapless and framed my body in all the right places. It had two slits from the hip down over both my ebony legs. I tied the top half of my snow white hair in a ponytail.

From there, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a roll from the counter, but before I could put the roll to my mouth, my mother yelled, "Put that back! Those are for special occasions only! Eat some grain!" Her green eyes blazed in fury.

To spite her, I stared her straight in the eye and took a dramatic bite out of it. Flipping my hair at her furious face, I walked out of the house and towards the Justice Building, quickly devouring my breakfast.

I was early, but I didn't care. I was away from _her_. I went to the area where I knew the other seventeen year olds would be and dwelled in my thoughts. I wasn't really her child, her and my father had adopted me; being unable to have one of their own. My birth parents had given me up, claiming that I wasn't human. Of course, that was just crazy talk. Technically speaking, I was human. I had the right organs and limbs; I looked like one. The reason they said that was because I was black, with white hair and crimson eyes, and they had no ancestors with any of those characteristics from which my looks might have come from.

The workers at the orphanage where I lived for so many years said that my callousness stemmed from what my parents said to me as a child; calling me a monster and such. They believed that, with the right couple, it would go away with a real parent's love.

I think they're wrong, but not because of the regret my foster parents often treat me with. No, it was because, that maybe, my birth parents were correct. I had never felt the emotion that my fellow seventeen year-olds tossed around called love. Nor have I ever felt remorse or guilt; only boredom at this mundane life and pleasure in other people's pain; my foster mother in particular.

I couldn't quite put my finger on what exactly it was about her that aggravated me so greatly that I wanted to kill her. I guess it was just because of whom she is, her very essence. Naturally, since I treated her with such impunity, she came to hate me. And my foster father, well, he learned soon enough that I was a force to be reckoned with. Instead of punishing me like he used to, he now turned a blind eye, treated me like I didn't exist. I was perfectly fine with that.

"Hey! Sylinyx Selaz!" A scarred Peacekeeper shoved his face in mine.

"Yes. What?" I asked, angry he had popped my bubble.

"Get up there!" He grabbed my arm roughly and threw me on stage in front of a shocked escort.

I hadn't even realized the Reaping had started, and it appeared that I had been picked. Although I didn't care if I was Reaped, I wished I could've come onto stage with more dignity, rather than being thrown up.

I rubbed my smarting arm as the escort continued. "Sir, please be nicer to the tributes. Now that Sylinyx has decided to join us, are there any volunteers?" There were none, and I wasn't expecting any. "Then let's get our male tribute." He walked over to the boy's ball in a flurry of clothes. "Aquila Sorubu." He announced after grabbing a name.

An emerald haired boy came up from the eighteens section. His forest green eyes shone with disbelief. He wore a white shirt and an old pair of jeans that spoke of him being poor.

"Are there any volunteers?" No one volunteered. "Tribute, please shake hands." I grasped his hand, narrowing my eyes as I tried to get a grasp on his personality, so I would know how to play him. Much to my displeasure, he just looked confused. "District Eleven, your tributes this year are Sylinyx Selaz and Aquila Sorubu."

After that, the same Peacekeeper who threw me onto stage, grabbed me yet again, on my bicep this time, and started dragging me into the Justice Building.

"Hey! I can walk by myself!" I yelled, trying to pull out of his grasp. He just ignored me.

"Sir, please, you're probably hurting her." Aquila chimed in.

"Mind your own business." Aquila's Peacekeeper said, then shoved him into a room and shut the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, realizing they weren't taking me to a private room.

"To the train. You have no one who wants to say goodbye and even you did, you wouldn't be allowed it, because you might try to run away."

So that's the game. I thought darkly. We turned a corner and the train was in sight. Looking around quickly, I saw that he and I were the only ones here, not even the camera crew had set up yet. I smirked.

Using his grip against him, I kicked up off the ground, hooked a leg around his neck and flipped, causing his hold on me to break and slamming him into the ground in one motion. There was a loud crack as his head smacked into the stone and blood began to pool around it. His hands held his fractured skull in a daze.

"I don't appreciate filth who shoves me around, or can't back up their bark." I hissed at him, referring to him being a powerful Peacekeeper. I reached down and grabbed his gun and baton, and proceeded to throw the former away while getting a better grip on the baton.

"W-wait, I-I'm a Peacekeeper!" He stuttered in fear as he reached out a hand to placate me.

"Do you think I care? I'm going to the Games where I might die. I've got nothing to lose." I said almost jovially as I swung my weapon into his arm, breaking it.

He yelled out in pain and screamed for help. Of course, no one came to his rescue; it was still too early for anyone to even be near the train. I swung the baton downwards, aiming for his face. I was rewarded with a swift crack and more screams. I swung it again and again, until he had quieted and stilled; his head was nothing but a bloody mush.

Dropping the blood soaked weapon of 'peace', where it clanked with an empty echo, I walked into the train. Looking around, I quickly saw a comfortable sofa and sat down to wait.

Later, after an aghast looking Aquila had entered and ran off elsewhere in the train, no authorities came for me. I was going to the Games, that was enough of a death sentence for them.


	22. District Eleven: Aquila Sorubu

District Eleven: Aquila Sorubu

"Aquila, time to get up!" My Mom said while knocking on my door.

"I'm up!" I replied, getting up. I shivered in the chill of the morning air; my blanket didn't help at all.

Walking over to my pile of clothes on the floor, I grabbed a plain white shirt and one of my three pairs of jeans.

Using my fingers, I brushed my green hair and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table with my Mom, Dad, and little brother and grabbed a tesserae roll that Mom had made the night before. Both me and my brother, Walter, had to sign up for tesserae ever since we were eligible to because our family was poor.

"How'd you sleep?" Mom asked. I noticed there were dark circles under her blue eyes.

"Fine, and you?" I asked, finishing my roll. I wondered what was wrong with her.

"Same." She said lightly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Aquila, since you're done eating, would you like to help me with some errands before the Reaping?" Dad asked, his green eyes serious. I had a feeling he had something else in mind other than doing errands.

Before I could answer, Walter said, "I'll do it, Dad." Unlike me, he had Mom's blue eyes and Dad's blonde locks.

"No, Walt. I need your brother for this specific task." Dad replied, standing up. I followed suit.

"I'll see you guys later." I waved bye to my remaining family.

We walked in silence for awhile. Then, as we were nearing the Justice Building, Dad started.

"It's about your Mom. She didn't want you or Walter to know yet, but, since you're eighteen, I figure you should at least know."

"Know what?"

"I don't know all the exact facts since we can't afford a doctor." My heart plummeted at the word doctor.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" I asked.

"A rare disease became active about a week ago. I can't remember what it's called, but it won't allow her to sleep, no matter how hard she tries."

"You mean insomnia?" I chuckled in relief. I had imagined much worse. "She'll fall asleep soon in that case. Bouts of insomnia don't last forever."

"No, it's not insomnia."

I froze. "What?"

"The human body needs sleep to recharge itself. We learned that in grade school. But this disease won't allow her to sleep. Ever. She'll die from it, slowly."

I struggled to make my mind digest this. "How do you know?" I asked.

"It's….how your great grandmother died. Apparently it runs in the family." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

He just stared at me with sad eyes. "Go stand in your line, we'll talk more later." Dad changed the subject.

I suddenly noticed there was a crowd around us and the Mayor was stepping on stage. "Right, see you." I said, jogging to the correct line as the Mayor began to talk about the Rebellions. Instead of listening, I dwelled on what had just happened.

Awhile later, I heard the Mayor introduce the escort.

"Your escort this year is Mr. Kasuka." He said while giving center stage to him.

Mr. Kasuka was an older man, with grey hair and a mustache. He wore log white robes, and looked oddly plain from the rest of the Capitol's residents.

"Hello District Eleven. Let's not waste any precious time." He walked over to the ball on the left and grabbed a name. "Sylinyx Selaz." We all waited for her to go to up, but she didn't. "Sylinyx?" He called again. "Does anyone know where she is?"

In the seventeens section, tons of fingers pointed at a single person. Through all the people, all I could see was white hair. A Peacekeeper made a path through the crowd until he got to her.

"Hey! Sylinyx Selaz." His words drifted to me.

"Yes. What?" She replied in a haughty voice.

"Get up there!" He yelled back, and I watched as he drug her out of the crowd and practically threw her on stage.

Her skin was a pretty ebony black that space itself would envy and her long hair that was tied in a cute style was the purest shade of white. She wore hand-made gloves and a teasing dress of a contrasting light blue that accentuated her natural beauty. The only flaw was that her red eyes were consumed with hatred, but, then again, who could blame her. She had been chosen for the Games and handled roughly by a stranger.

"Sir, please be nicer to the tributes. Now that Sylinyx has decided to join us, are there any volunteers?" Mr. Kazuki asked. No one spoke up. "Then let's get our male tribute." He walked over to the other ball and grabbed a name. "Aquila Sorubu."

No way. I thought as I walked up there. First, I find out Mom might be dying, now this?

"Are there any volunteers?" He asked again.

Don't do it, Walt, don't volunteer. Be too scared to. I hoped fervently. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Tributes, please shake hands." The escort continued. As I grabbed Sylinyx's hand, she glared at me. I quickly became confused as to why I had elicited such a reaction. "District Eleven, your tributes this year are Sylinyx Selaz and Aquila Sorubu."

A Peacekeeper beckoned me to follow him by his side as the one from earlier grabbed Sylinyx and rudely shoved her along as she tripped, trying to keep up with his longer strides.

"Hey! I can walk by myself!" She yelled when we were inside the Justice Building.

"Sir, please, you're probably hurting her." I said when I noticed he was ignoring her.

As we came by a door, my Peacekeeper said, "Mind your own business." And then threw me inside the room and, after entering himself, shut the door.

"Hey! I don't care how you treat me, but she's still a lady." I said while glaring at him.

"What's this? Someone fancies himself to be a gentleman?" He laughed. "The Games will quickly take care of that."

Before I could make a comeback, or punch him as my fists itched to do, my family burst in.

"Aquila!" Mom pulled me into a hug, crying.

I held her tightly, and then said while releasing her, "I love you guys."

"Come back!" Walter said, blinking back tears.

"Ya."

"Don't let the Games change you." Dad said ironically enough. Behind him, I saw the Peacekeeper smirk.

"Don't worry, they won't." I said more to my antagonist than my Dad.

"I'm sorry, we didn't have time to find a token." Dad said.

"It's fi-"

"Here!" Walter interrupted me. We all watched as he plopped down onto the floor and took off his shoe. He turned it upside down and a pebble fell out. I held in a chuckle as he handed it to me. It wasn't an heirloom, or even something he fancied, it was just a random rock that had gotten stuck in his shoe on the walk over.

"Thanks Walt." I ruffled his hair.

"Time's up." The Peacekeeper announced abruptly and opened up the door.

Before Mom could follow Dad and Walter out, I leaped forward and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at me, confused.

"Mom, don't worry. It's just normal insomnia, it'll go away soon." I smiled at her reassuringly, even though I didn't believe my own words.

"He told you." She stated.

"Come on!" The Peacekeeper said impatiently. She gave me a sad, parting look, and disappeared around the door.

Then, another Peacekeeper ran up to the one I had been fighting with and whispered something in his ear. He quickly paled at the news he had been given.

"Come on, kid. No friends for you. My orders are to get you on the train ASAP." The two Peacekeepers framed me in as we began to walk to the next destination.

"What? That's no fair!" I complained, and then my voice failed me.

On the platform in front of the train was a body. His face was smashed in, but the uniform was a Peacekeepers.

"Still want to protect her?" The Peacekeeper asked mockingly as he showed me onto the train.

I saw Sylinyx sitting contently on a sofa and quickly went to find the nearest bathroom as this morning's meager breakfast found its way back up.

**A/N: The sickness is Fatal Familial Insomnia**


	23. District Twelve: Bane Darisir

District 12: Bane Darisir

"Bane, wake up!" Mom yanked the covers off of me. "This is the last time I'll tell you."

"Don't! It's cold and I'm still tired." I whined.

"I've already let you sleep in past breakfast. Get dressed so we can go to the Reaping." She glared at me with the green eyes I inherited from her.

"Ugh, another Reaping? I don't want to go." I said while sitting up.

Mom set a pair of clothes at my feet and responded, "Don't whine to me about that, tell President Snow."

I shut up at that, horrified to even imagine doing so, but not for long. As I saw the clothes she wanted me to wear, I started up again.

"A tux? It's so uncomfortable. Can't I wear something else?"

"Ohmygosh, Bane. I don't care anymore!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Wear whatever you want and meet me by the door." She walked out, slamming my bedroom door behind her.

Though I had been allowed to wear whatever I wanted to, my mood didn't get any better, because I still had to go to the Reaping.

Deciding not to change, I stepped out of bed and threw on a blue robe, to fight the morning's chill, and slipped on a pair of slippers. I didn't even bother to fix my brown hair. Then, I walked out of my room and to Mom and Dad.

I saw Mom give Dad a gloating glance, then say to me, "Your pajamas? Really?"

"They're comfortable." I explained.

Mom just shook her head and we began on our way to the Justice Building. No more than five minutes out, I started complaining again.

"Dad, I don't want to walk. I'm tired and my feet hurt, will you carry me?" I stared hopefully up at him.

"No, Bane. You have two legs, use them." He said.

"But my feet hurt!"

"Then, maybe, you should have worn actual shoes." Mom chimed in.

"But those shoes hurt too!"

"There's nothing I can do about that. You're just going to have to deal." Mom's shoulders slumped.

"But I can't deal! They hurt!"

"Jeremiah, just pick him up already!" Mom yelled at Dad while massaging her temples.

Dad obeyed her and threw me onto his shoulders. I was excited to be so far up, until the wind kicked up.

"I'm cold! It's freezing up here." I began to shiver.

"Oh look! It's the Justice Building. Down you go, Bane, and go stand in your line." Mom pointed at the aforementioned building, relieved. Dad set me on the ground quickly.

"I don't want to be alone." I said, but Mom just stared at me sternly. I sighed and got in the already packed thirteens line, knowing President Snow wouldn't allow my parents to come with me.

All around me, boys were talking to each other and goofing off before the speech started, but not a single one came up to me to chat. It sucked, and I was extremely bored.

Finally, after despairing at how much this day sucked, the Mayor appeared, gave his boring speech, and introduced the escort.

"The tributes this year will be escorted by Mr. Smith." The Mayor said drably.

Mr. Smith walked up in a white shirt that would have been considered nice if hadn't been half tucked in or covered in so many wrinkles. He wore black slacks with a rip in one leg and his black hair was as messy as mine. Wrinkles crisscrossed his weary face and his dark eyes looked as if he wasn't all there.

"H-hello District…Twelve. L-let's get started." Wringing his hands together, he walked over to the ball on the right.

"He's going to the boy's bowl." A kid beside me whispered to his friend.

"It's not his fault he can't remember up from down." The friend responded.

As Mr. Smith dug around for the slips of paper that seemed to flee his skeletal fingers, the first boy asked, "Why's that?"

"I heard that just to have him be an escort for our district, they had to use Tracker Jacker venom on him."

"Won't that kill him?"

Before I could hear the answer, Mr. Smith declared the tribute, having finally caught the pesky paper. "Bane Darisir."

The first thought that came to mind was that I don't want to go. I nearly voiced the thought, but then I remembered that it was Snow running this, and so I walked up silently.

"Oh, there you are." He said, patting me on the shoulder as he walked to the girl's ball.

As he picked out a name, I whined inwardly again. Isn't he going to ask for volunteers? Don't I even get the chance to be saved?

"Mockingjay Naleda." He announced.

Mockingjay walked up from the fifteens section. She had short black hair with two feathers tied to it on either side of her face, so they hung in front of her shoulders. She wore a short, purple dress that ended halfway down her thighs, and her eyes, which looked black to me, seemed defiant, as her name no doubt screams out.

"District T-twelve, your t-tributes are Bane D-darisir and Mockingjay Naleda." Mr. Smith announced.

Then, Peacekeepers led me and my fellow tribute into separate rooms for goodbye. I immediately plopped down into a comfortable looking couch and waited for Mom and Dad to show. I waited and waited, but they never showed. I didn't know whether I should be depressed or angry, but before I could sort that out, a Peacekeeper came and took me away.


	24. District Twelve: Mockingjay Naleda

District Twelve: Mockingjay Naleda

"April, MJ's here!" I heard my Mom yell.

At the news of my best friend being here, I quickly set myself into motion. I jumped out of bed and, after throwing off my nightgown, reached into my top dresser drawer and pulled out my favorite purple dress. Throwing it on, I grabbed my brush and quickly straightened out my short black hair, and then I grabbed my two brown feathers I used as accessories and tied them into my hair.

Jogging out of my room, I went to the kitchen to see Mockingjay eating some of Mom's waffles.

"Hey. You're early." I greeted her as I sat down at the full plate Mom had set out for me, and quickly dug in.

"Ya, I was starving. Thanks again, Mrs. Chaz." She replied, blue eyes frivolous. I silently laughed as I noticed that she had already gotten syrup in her blonde hair.

"It's no problem." My mother responded happily.

Mockingjay was really bad off because of her name. her parents, as punishment for their small show of defiance of naming her that, had their wages cut so severely, they have to decide between shelter or food, never able to have both. Every Reaping is especially stressful, because, every year, we expect her to be chosen. It's a known secret that the drawings are often rigged so the Capitol could get rid of unwanted people. The Peacekeepers also discriminated against her, often beating on her, and blaming things on her she hadn't done.

"You should bring your parents over tonight for the celebration." My mom suggested.

"Ya, that'd be awesome!" Thanks again Mrs. Chhaz!" Mockingjay agreed enthusiastically.

"Well, it's that time, we'd better go." Mom said sadly.

We all made our way to the Justice Building and Mom separated from us as we went to the fifteens line.

The Mayor came on stage and talked about the Rebellions, which, in summary, failed, and the only reason why District Twelve wasn't a crater like Thirteen is because we are easier to keep tabs on this way. The Capitol didn't want any other people going underground and planning yet another Rebellion.

"The tributes this year will be escorted by Mr. Smith." The Mayor introduced.

Mr. Smith appeared and he looked like a horrid mess. His shirt was a train wreck and his hair probably hadn't even been brushed.

"H-hello District…Twelve." He paused here as if he had to think about what District he was in. "L-let's get started." He walked to the right ball.

"It's gotta be Tracker Jacker venom." Mockingjay commented about the rumor that had been flying around. I nodded in agreement,

After snatching a boy's name, he announced, "Bane Darisir."

A messy, brown haired boy walked up from the thirteens section. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed; he still wore his blue pajamas, and his green eyes looked angry.

"Oh, there you are." Mr. Smith said as he walked past him with a pat on his way to the girl's ball. I quietly wondered how he could have forgotten something so important as volunteers as he grabbed a girl's name. "Mockingjay Naleda." He announced.

Before my cursed friend could move, I made up my mind. She's had enough trouble as it was, so I walked up instead. Once I was up there, I looked her to see her frozen in confusion. Thankfully, Mr. Smith had forgotten about volunteers.

"District T-twelve, your t-tributes are Bane D-darisir and Mockingjay Naleda." He closed the ceremony and I was led to a private room.

Quickly, everyone burst in at once.

"April, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Mockingjay yelled at me. My parents stood behind her, extremely distraught, but waiting patiently for my answer.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" I shushed her so a Peacekeeper wouldn't overhear. "MJ, today your life is going to look up. I've got it all figured out, don't worry. You'll live with Mom and Dad from now on and take my name." There were cries of dissent from all of them.

After they quieted down, I continued. "MJ, you'll get to live a better life," I held up a hand as I saw her open her mouth to argue. "And after the Games are over, your parents should start getting more money again, because Snow should be placated after this. Mom, Dad, I love you guys. Please accept my choice, and take care of her."

"Nothing we say will change your mind, will it?" Mom asked sadly. I shook my head. "Then I support you wholeheartedly if you're sure that's what you feel is the right thing to do."

"Thanks." I said, hugging her.

After we separated, Dad looked like he was going to say something, and then changed his mind and gave me a crushing hug instead.

Afterwards, Mockingjay gave me a halfhearted glare, and then hugged me too.

Then, they left, and, to my surprise, Mockingjay's parents came in. they looked almost as bad Mr. Smith.

"April, we don't know you're thinking, but thank you for saving Mockingjay's life." Her mother gave me a quick hug.

"Listen, your daughter can't live with you anymore; to ensure I don't get caught nor does she." I said. Mrs. Naleda nodded in sad understanding. "And don't worry, Snow's anger at you will abate, after I'm dead, so thing's should get better."

"It's not how we'd like to get better." Mr. Naleda said.

"There's nothing that can change this now, not without horrible repercussions, at least." I stated.

"Thank you." They said, and then left.

A Peacekeeper came in and showed me onto the train, and I officially becaome Mockingjay, my best friend.


	25. Author's Note

A/N –

I'm skipping the parade because, personally, I find it pointless and I hate designing clothes .; And I'm skipping the training because, yet again, it's kind of pointless. You'll see the alliances (if they weren't obvious enough) once the Games start and some forged during the interviews.

When I actually finish the story, I'll probably go back and do the parade and training, but until then, go with the flow ^_^


	26. Interviews Part One

Everyone was in line by their District number, with the girls first as was tradition. The studio was prepping to go on air for interviews, and the air was buzzing with the excitement of the audience and studio workers.

Mr. Klein, the interviewer who took over after Ceasear Flickerman finally retired, sat in his overstuffed chair as a Capitol lady fixed his makeup. Most people would have assumed he'd be nervous, considering this was his first time doing this, but he was confident in his abilities, and felt he had nothing to worry about.

He wore a dark blue suit that he left unbuttoned, showing off his Capitol made pecks, after all, who actually worked out anymore? His orange hair was fluffed up for height and a couple of waves were added to it as it arched down into his face, and his brown eyes were surrounded by a sea of blue eyeshadow.

"Everyone, get into your positions. We're on in five." The camera director yelled. There was a sudden scurrying from all around as everyone got into their places. Four minutes later, they were on air.

"Good evening Panem! Are you all ready to meet the tributes of this year's Hunger Games? Well I hope so because here's District One's female tribute, Fumikazu Sorachi." Mr. Klein announced to the camera.

Fumikazu walked up and sat down in an identical chair to her hosts.

"So, Fumikazu, you're going to the Games, do you have a plan in mind so far?" He asked her.

"Of course, they start tomorrow, but I'm not going to reveal it to my competition."

"Smart move. What about skills. What would you say are yours?"

"You'll just have to watch the Games to find out."

Mr. Klein was now somewhat irked, but kept it from showing. This wasn't an interview if the interviewee refused to answer anything. "Alright, let's get off the Games. Are you leaving anyone special back home?"

"Just my parents. I have no siblings or a boyfriend."

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Because I'm a freak. Fumikazu wanted to say, but held her tongue. The Capitol people seemed to have gotten it in their heads that her was Capitol inspired, and if she said she was a freak, that'd mean she was calling the Capitol people that, and there'd go her sponsers. "Because no one asked." Fumikazu said, laughing.

"That does make sense." Mr. Klein responded with his own chuckle. "Did you ever wish a boy had asked you out?"

"Well, of course. I am a girl and isn't love what every girl wants?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Mr. Klein held his hands up while laughing. "I don't know the odd workings of a female's mind. Do you have a token?" He switched suddenly.

"No, I don't need one."

"They can get in the way and are easily lost. We have time for one more question. How good do you think your chances are?"

"I'll be the Victor."

"Well, we can't wait to see you work towards that goal." He shook her hand and she left the stage to go sit back in the provided chair behind cameras. "Next, we have Hideyuki Kiku."

Hideyuki walked onto stage and sat down.

"The boy you volunteered for at the Reaping, was he your family?"

"Yes, he's my little brother." Hideyuki informed him.

"If your brother had not been picked, would you still be here today?"

"Yes. I had originally planned on volunteering if I hadn't been chosen; this was my last eligible year so it had to be this year."

"It is an honor to be chosen, your parents must be proud." Mr. Klein smiled at the boy.

Hideyuki tried to keep his response from becoming dour. "Yes, they are. My grandfather won the Games eight years ago and we decided that it was time to have another Victor in the family." It was just dang convenient that it was my generation, not Dad's.

"That's right. He used a mace, didn't he? Does your fighting style take after his?"

"Yes."

A straight answer about the Games. Mr. Klein thought relieved. "That will be fun to watch. Do you have any parting words before we go to District Two?"

"Just don't underestimate me."

"Well said." Mr. Klein said while shaking the boy's hand. When he left, the host continued. "Now let's meet District Two's Aeglaeca Goldsten."


	27. Interviews Part Two

"Now let's meet District Two's Aeglaeca Goldsten." Mr. Klein said. Aeglaeca walked up and sat down. "Let me just say wow! Those are quite the tattoos. What was your inspiration for them?"

"I just liked them." Aeglaeca responded in a bored tone.

"Did it hurt getting them?"

"Please, pain doesn't scare me in slightest."

"So you don't have any qualms about entering the Games?"

"None."

"I hope that confidence stays with you when you actually get in the arena."

"It will." Aeglaeca replied.

"Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?" Mr. Klein switched topics because he noticed the other had ended with her short answers.

"No."

"None? What about your parents?"

"They died awhile back."

"That's horrible." More about your lack of emotion about it, though. Mr. Klein thought to himself. "How did they die?"

"It was a mining accident. They are quite common." She shrugged, lying smoothly. Saying they died in an accident was better than admitting they died slowly from the toxic fumes in the mines.

"Thank you for sharing with us." He shook her hand as she took his cue and left. "Now, let's hear about Itzal Tolska." Itzal took his place on stage. "Itzal, you are a handsome guy. I'm sure all the ladies out there are wondering if you girl back home."

Itzal had gotten slightly uncomfortable from being called handsome by another guy, but answered like nothing was wrong. " Not at home, no." Now, a slight blush crept into his cheeks.

"If not at home, where? Did you meet someone here in the Capitol?" Mr. Klein now sat forward. Not only was the tribute talking to him, but giving juicy tidbits as well.

Itzal stared at the floor as he debated wether or not to tell everyone. If he did, it'd seem like he was copying that Peeta Mellark from the 74th Hunger Games, but, he had to admit, it seemed to go in their favor. They not only got many sponsers, but he ended up dating her before they were killed.

"Please, Itzal? Won't you tell us?" Mr. Klein pushed.

Itzal took a deep breath and took the plunge. "It's…" He halted here, second guessing himself, but he realized he might as well do it. "Bayla, from District Four." He glanced over at her to gauge her reaction.

There was a collective gasp from the whole studio as the camera's swiveled to zoom in on Bayla's face. It was blank to everyone's disappointment, and in Itzal's opinion, it was a little spacey.

"you two met at the parade for the first time, right?" Mr. Klein asked, bringing the camera's back to him and Itzal.

"Yes, we did just meet. It's love at first sight."

"Wow, what a revelation. Thank you for sharing that with us." Mr. Klein shook hands wit the younger man and he left the stage. "Next is District Three's Briseyu Keshta."


	28. Interviews Part Three

"Next is District Three's Briseyu Keshta." Mr. Klein beckoned her up. Once she was seated, he continued. "Briseyu, can you tell us what happened to you during your Reaping?"

"I…I have an unknown sickness, which you saw the symptoms to, and it's connected to my heart rate." She twiddled her fingers as she explained. She had no hope of surviving this, so why bother lying and trying to get any sponsors?

"What you're saying is that if your heart rate picks up, you…" Mr. Klein didn't even know how to finish his statement.

"Start bleeding everywhere and become anemic? Yes." She finished for him.

"And how are you doing now?"

"Fine." Briseyu surprised herself by giggling. "I was actually prepared for this."

"I see. How long have you had this sickness?"

"Since I was little."

"How do you think you're going to handle it in the Games?"

Briseyu was silent for a moment, then said, "I hold no illusion that I'll survive, but I won't just lie down and die either."

"I wouldn't write yourself off yet, who knows what might happen." Mr. Klein encouraged her. The Capitol people must have a show, and it's not a show if your actors won't fight. "Thank you for sharing with us, Briseyu." He said while shaking her hand gently, and she moved off camera. "Next up is Qwill Desqui." Qwill took his place on stage. "Qwill, what was your reaction in seeing Briseyu's sickness?"

"I was shocked, like everyone else."

"Yes." Mr. Klein chuckled in agreement, remembering his own reaction. "I couldn't help but notice that bracelet on your arm. Is it your token?" The truth was, the boy's sleeve actually covered the accessory from sight, but he had been told that this boy had a token.

"Ya, it is. It has a hedgehog on it," the camera zoomed in here as he held it out for them to see. "And it's been in our family forever. Hedgehogs are like a family thing."

"You must be proud to have it then."

"I am."

Sensing the end of that subject, Mr. Klein asked, "Do you have any hidden talents?"

"Yes, I'm not as weak or ill-prepared as I look. After all, I had been expecting to go to the Games for years because I have a big family, and I would have volunteered for them if they had been chosen."

"That's very responsible of you. Thanks for sharing." He shook the tribute's hand and Qwill left the stage. "Let's meet our first District Four tribute, Bayla Fosch."


	29. Interviews Part Four

"Let's meet our first District Four tribute, Bayla Fosch." Mr. Klein announced as said tribute walked up. "What's your response to Itzal's confession?"

Bayla blinked in surprise. What was this man talking about? "Sorry, Itzal's confession?"

"Ouch." Mr. Klein winced in sympathy with the young man. "Are you ignoring that it happened, or did you really not hear it? The young man confessed his love for you."

"What?" Bayla asked, shocked as a blush crept into her cheeks. "Which one's Itzal?" She asked. I really should pay more attention to what's going on around me. She thought sourly.

"The dark haired, orange eyed man over there." Mr. Klein pointed to him. Mr. Klein noted that the boy hid his pain well, for no doubt he was in some for being blunted like this.

"Oh." Bayla held a hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Itzal, I wasn't paying attention, it's a bad habit of mine." Now she studied him for a moment. Though he hid his hurt well, she could still see it faintly in his eyes. "I can't really say an opinion." Her voice betrayed sadness. "I barely know him."

"Is there not one thing you can say about him?"

"Well, he is cute, and he seems kind." But he's from a Career District. Bayla kept this last part to herself as she saw him perk up slightly.

"There's hope yet, it seems." Mr. Klein smiled, and asked his next question. "Bayla, is it a coincidence you have the same last name as both the District Seven tributes?"

"No." Her tone darkened and the girlish blush that brightened her cheeks disappeared. A shadow seemed to hang over her now. "They are my brother and sister-in-law."

"Really? That's a stroke of bad luck if I ever saw one. I'd love to hear more, but I'm afraid we're out of time." He shook hands with the girls whose mood he ruined, and he beckoned the next person on stage. "Let's meet the unique Erlantz Wadstadt." Once Erlantz had come up, Mr. Klein continued. "Hello Erlantz. Can you tell the curious people of Panem about, uh…your dressing habits?"

"I doubt it's the answer you're looking for." Erlantz glowered. He didn't like this at all. Why should he tell people when they don't really care what his answer is? When they'll just treat him the same as always?

"And what answer would we be looking for?"

"A traumatic event possibly, or parents who wanted a girl, I don't know, something like that."

"Then what's the truth?"

Erlantz took a deep breath to gather his confidence, then said, "I look pretty in them, so why not?"

"Well, uh," Mr. Klein was at a loss for words. "I see."

Erlantz decided to throw the guy a bone and change the subject for him, and hopefully gain a few sponsors. "I will win this."

Gladly taking the reprieve from awkwardness, Mr. Klein said, "Will you?"

"Yes. There's a girl waiting for me back home, I have to get back to her. There's still so much I have to tell her." Erlantz was emboldened by the timid clapping of Bayla, who was smiling at him encouragingly."

"What's her name?"

"Shesta. She's my only friend."

"We're all looking forward to seeing you try to make it back to her." Mr. Klein held out his hand, indicating that they were finished. Erlantz shook it and walked off stage. "Next up is our District Five tributes. First is Rayne Etnalo."


	30. Interviews Part Five

"Next up is our District Five tributes. First is Rayne Etnalo." Mr. Klein said as Rayne took her place. "Rayne, what was your thought at hearing your brother's name being called, then having a complete stranger volunteer for him?"

"When Hunter was called, I was terrified. I didn't want to kill him. But when Yaska volunteered, I was, no, am extremely grateful. I'm indebted to him now."

"Does that mean you're going to help him win the Games?"

"No. I will save his life once, and then we'll be even." Rayne's blue hair swished around her as she shook her head.

"Let's hope that feeling of repaying him won't get you killed." Mr. Klein voiced her very worry upon making this choice. "Do your tattoos have any special meaning?"

"No, I just liked how they looked."

"Did your facial one hurt?"

"Of course! But I'd say it was worth it."

"We have time for one last question. How well do you think you're going to do in the arena?"

"I might just win. I've always been athletic." She smiled confidently.

"Thanks for sharing." They shook hands. "Now, let's meet Yaska Nyer." Yaska walked smoothly onto stage. "Yaska, why did you volunteer for a stranger?"

"Because it would have been to much to pit sister against brother, but, as it seems, I've only managed to save one pair from such fate." Yaska said, commenting on the other pair's of siblings here today. "Anyways," He continued. "Hunter Etnalo has a baby to help raise soon before the year's over."

Rayne gave an inaudible gasp behind her hand.

"Rayne's an aunt then? I wish she would've mentioned that." Before Yaska could comment on her not knowing, Mr. Klein continued, "You have a kind heart, let's just hope it doesn't kill you in the end."

Yaska thought quickly. He could choose to say it now, but would he come off as a copycat? No, if anything, they'd get more popular. "If I were to die, it'd be from love." He said, somewhat dramatically.

"Love? Does that mean that you too have a crush on someone here? Is it Rayne?"

Yaska smiled inwardly at Mr. Klein's intrigued face. Perfect. Not only would he have a possible girlfriend (if he could win her over), but the Capitol people would play into his hands. People love nothing more than a love triangle.

"I do like someone, but it seems Itzal beat me to the punch." Yaska said, putting a perfect slight tremor in his voice.

"Bayla, you like Bayla?"

"Yes, I do."

"It seems she's quite the catch this year." Mr. Klein commented. "Thanks for sharing with us." They shook hands and Yaska left. "Now let's meet District Six's Vixen Sayzler."


	31. Interviews Part Six

"Now let's meet District Six's Vixen Sayzler." Mr. Klein welcomed the petite girl onto stage. "Vixen, are you as sly as your name suggests?"

"Yes." Her eyes flashed through her glasses. "Do not underestimate me because of my small demeanor or age."

"A warning that appears should be heeded. Do you have a plan already?"

"Of course. I know what my strengths are and how to play them."

"You sound very confident. Do you see any of the other tributes as a threat?"

"I did, but not anymore." She replied vaguely.

"Did? That means it was someone from an earlier District?" Mr. Klein pried. It seems the troublesome ones were back.

Vixen just shrugged.

"Do you have any secret longings for a tribute?"

Vixen scowled. The question made her angry, not everyone is a love struck idiot like this lot seems to be, so she decided to step on a potential land mine to see this man squirm. "No, I have someone back home. Speaking of home, I haven't heard anything about it since I left so abruptly. Any big news there?"

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be doing the interviewing." Mr. Klein laughed, handling the situation smoothly. "Is there anything you'd like to say to your watchers?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice; a warning, and one she heeded.

"Nope, just be ready for the best Games ever." She crossed her arms.

"We will be." Mr. Klein held his hand out, but she just walked off stage without shaking it. Little punk. Mr. Klein thought to himself. "Next is Velvelva Schatan." Mr. Klein beckoned. The blind boy was led onto stage by a helper. "That's an odd name you have, does it mean anything?"

"Yes, it means 'wolf' in a now dead language."

"Do you know what that language's name is?"

"Egyptian. It was on another continent other than North America."

"I haven't heard of it. Are there any shout outs you'd like to make?"

"I'd like to thank my sister for everything."

"You sound like you'll never see her again." Mr. Klein commented.

"I'm no fool." He responded acidly.

"Aren't you planning on making an effort at the very least?" There's nothing more boring than a tribute unwilling to fight. Thought Mr. Klein.

"Why bother?"

"Well…" Mr. Klein was again at a loss for words. There wasn't much he could say, a blind tribute is the walking dead the moment he gets picked. Instead, he ended this interview. "Thanks for sharing." He shook the boys hand and a helper took him off stage. "Next is District Seven's Caenah Fosch."


	32. Interviews Part Seven

"Next is District Seven's Caenah Fosch." Mr. Klein called her onto stage. Once up, he continued. "How does it feel to not only be in the Games with your husband, but your sister-in-law as well?"

"Horrible, spirit-breaking. I love them both very much, and things just get topped off with this little one getting mixed in." Caenah rubbed her belly.

Mr. Klein's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. This was a juicy bunch of tributes indeed. He thought. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, about two months in."

"Wow. Congratulations."

Caenah gave a pained smile. "Thanks."

"Have you thought about names?"

"No, I thought I'd have more time."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time."

I'm not sure if I want that time. Caenah thought. That'd mean Zindel was killed, and I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Thanks for sharing." He shook her hand and she left the stage. "Let's meet the husband, Zindel Fosch." Zindel took the spot his wife vacated, glowering. "Zindel, do you have anything to say about your child or versing your family in the arena?"

"I will not be versing them." He corrected fiercely. "I'll protect them both as much as I can."

"What if it came down to one or the other? Who would you pick, your sister since birth or your wife whom you love and is carrying your child?"

"Caenah, but only because Bayla seems to have two protectors who seem very able. I'm not worried at all."

"That's if they love her more than their own lives. You must be very trusting; I'm hoping that your nature doesn't betray you in the end." Mr. Klein shook his hand, which Zindel happily crushed, and he left. "Next is District Eight's Kai Relenu."


	33. Interviews Part Eight

"Next is District Eight's Kai Relenu." Mr. Klein beckoned the small girl on stage. "You are not only the youngest in the Games this year, beating Bane Darisir by a month, but you are fighting against your twin brother. What are your thoughts?"

"My mind's blank, but I do know I would never harm Kei, and he would never hurt me." She said quietly.

"Then, for your certainty, let's hope that stands during the Games. After all, they have a tendency to change people."

"I don't want to be here." Kai said before he could ask another question. "But I'm to glad Kei is with me."

"Really? What if you have to fight each other?"

"I already told you, we would never hurt each other." Kai said loudly, getting ticked at the dubious look on the man's face.

"What will you do if you win the Games?" Mr. Klein switched notes.

"I won't win." Kai said, quieting down.

"What?" Mr. Klein said, taken aback that such a little girl could even talk about dying.

"There can only be one Victor, and that would mean that Kei would have to die for me to win."

"What if you didn't kill him? What if another tribute did?"

"I would kill that tribute myself." Kai replied with cold eyes.

"It's good to know you have a fighting spirit." Mr. Klein shook her hand. "Next is Kei Relenu." Kai's twin replaced her. "Do you have any comments about what I talked about with Kai?"

"My feelings are the same as hers. We will not hurt each other, and if someone were to kill her, I would hunt them down."

"I'm sure Kai is happy to hear that. What would you say separates you from her?"

"Nothing. We look the same, and we act the same. We are twins through and through."

"There must be something; you can't be exactly the same."

Kei just stared at him with a blank look.

"Well, then, is there anything you'd like to say to any possible sponsors?"

Kei turned towards the cameras. "Don't think me and Kai are useless, we are young, but we won't die so easily. Who knows, maybe unexpected events may make one of us the Victor."

"Right. Any shout outs to your friends and family back home?"

"Kai and I miss you Mom, Dad. Don't get too sad and remember us."

"On that grim note, we'll have to shake hands." They did so and Kei sat next to Kai behind scenes. "Next up is District Nine's Slaysiah Olaemah"


	34. Interviews Part Nine

"Next up is District Nine's Slaysiah Olaemah." She walked onto stage. "Slaysiah, when you were chosen, you looked like a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes, well, I'm not untrained when it comes to fighting, or did you mean my outfit?"

"Both."

"My outfit was based off an old fairy tale from the time before Panem." She elaborated.

"You're a history buff then?"

"Yes, kind of. My friend is and she tells me the interesting things, like their folk tales."

"Shared interests are a thing of friends." Mr. Klein stated the painfully obvious. "Aside from your intimidating looks, we saw a softer side of you when your fellow tribute was called. Was that really a blush?"

Slaysiah considered lying here and denying it, but Estelle's words echoed in her mind. What have you got to loose.

"Yes. Keelan is a very nice guy as I found out as we spent more time together, and he's hot." She said as she blushed.

"So you're making a love confession as well?"

"Love…no, I wouldn't say love." Slaysiah said. "I don't think you can fall in love at first sight, unlike some of my fellow tributes. I like Keelan a lot, yes, but I cannot say love this early on. If it is indeed love, it will blossom over the years, but, unfortunately, I have a feeling I'll never find out if it is or not."

Mr. Klein sat in silence, trying to think of something to say, but before he could, their time was up. "Thanks for sharing." He said automatically, shaking her hand and she left. "Next is Keelan Tia-ny." Keelan strode up. "Do you have any feelings for Slaysiah?"

"I think she's cool, but she's just a friend." Slaysiah's heart fell slightly at his statement.

"It's a little dangerous making friends right now, isn't it?"

"No, we shouldn't let the Games destroy our humanity. When I saw her blush at the Reaping, I was happy. It showed me that even in the darkest hours, there's still a light somewhere."

"Being picked for the Reaping is an honor." Mr. Klein said to him.

Keelan saw his mistake and sat in uncomfortable silence, not knowing how to fix it.

"Do you think you have good chances at winning?" Mr. Klein continued after a moment of watching the boy squirm.

"Yes."

"Why do you think so?"

"I have trained with weapons."

"Did you plan on coming to the Games?"

"No, it was a way to stay fit and seemed cool."

"Would you like to give your mother a shout out before we end your interview?" Mr. Klein asked purposefully, and it was not lost on Keelan.

Does this guy just hate me? Keelan thought. "Just that I love her." He said.

Mr. Klein, making no response at his failure to elicit a strong reaction, just shook his hand and summoned the next person. "Next is District Ten's Aliisza Dorel."


	35. Interviews Part Ten

"Next is District Ten's Aliisza Dorel." Aliisza took her spot as Mr. Klein asked, "Did all those piercings hurt?"

"Of course." She laughed. "You're shoving a needle of good size through your body and making a hole."

"What made you decide on what spots to pierce?"

"I just thought it'd look cool."

"I must say that your belly one is particularly cute. Did you get a token?" He asked, switching subjects.

"Ya." Aliisza pulled a wedding ring from her pocket. "It's my Mom's. I promised I'd return it to her."

"So you believe that you will win?"

"I better or she'll kill me twice over." Aliisza joked.

Mr. Klein was enjoying talking to this girl after Keelan's tension. "That wouldn't be good." He laughed with her. "What type of weapon, if any, do you favor?"

"It's a three sectioned staff. I must admit, I'm pretty good with it too."

"A three sectioned staff? I can't wait to see exactly what it looks like and how how effectively you use it."

"Prepare yourselves." She winked.

"We will, and thanks for sharing." He shook her hand. "Let's meet Kaze Furyn." Kaze walked up. "Would you care to share what's on your mind?"

"I'm going to make it back to my girlfriend. She's waiting for me."

"What's her name?"

"Lilium."

"How long have you two been a couple?"

"One and a half years. I plan on making it two."

"So we can expect a good fight from you?"

"Yes, nothing will stop me from getting back to her."

"How did you choose Lilium?"

"I met her when I was running late getting to school, and as I ran around a corner, I smacked right into her. Apparently she was in the same predicament as me. Anyways, we decided to ditch, being so late anyways, and we got to talking."

"That's a cute story, but you shouldn't skip out on school."

"Oh, yes, of course not. Kids, go to school." Keelan corrected quickly.

"That's right, the Capitol makes sure the children of the Districts have the best education." Mr. Klein kissed President Snow's butt.

"Yes." Keelan said in a dead tone. Everyone knows the Capitol only teaches what they feel you should know, and that's it.

"Thanks for talking with us today." Mr. Klein shook his hand. "Let's meet District Eleven's Sylinyx Selaz."


	36. Interviews Part Eleven

"Let's meet District Eleven's Sylinyx Selaz." Mr. Klein watched as she came up.

"Let me say one thing." Sylinyx demanded before he could start badgering her. "This is pointless and a waste of time."

"What exactly is a waste of time?" Mr. Klein shuddered as this cold beauty glared at him.

"This interview. Who cares how many sponsors you get, it wouldn't change the fact that you're relying on others, and if you're doing that, it means you're nothing but a parasite that should be eradicated."

"Wow, what an opinion. How did you come to this way of thinking?"

Sylinyx knew exactly what he was doing, but she had no choice but to do the interview. "That's a stupid question." She hissed. "Why do you think like you do? You just do."

"Yes, I see your point." Said Mr. Klein, cowed. "Well, tell us about your family."

"My family abandoned me when I was little. My foster family isn't worth talking about."

"How come?"

Sylinyx just sat still as stone, unwavering eyes drilling a hole through Mr. Klein.

"Right, well, is there anything you will share with us?"

"That killing is nothing new to me." She now smiled cruelly.

Mr. Klein just stared at, not sure if he should believe his ears. "What?" He finally asked.

Sylinyx then just sat there until her five minutes was up, then abruptly walked off stage.

Mr. Klein blinked a few times, gathered his thoughts, and then continued. "Next is Aquila Sorubu." Aquila took his place. "Did you get a token?"

"Ya, it's a little pebble from my brother." Aquila tapped his shoe, indicating he kept it there.

"A pebble? What's the meaning of that?"

Aquila gave a sad smile. "We never really had much money, and it's going to get worse, and pebbles are free."

"How come you say your money situation is going to get worse?"

"Mom is sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It looks like you have incentive to win the Games." Seeing Aquila's confused look, he clarified. "If you win, you'll have enough money to pay for your mother's treatment."

A look of dawning crossed Aquila's face. "You're right! Mom," He turned to the camera here. "Don't give up, just make it through the Games and I'll come home and get you healed."

Mr. Klein broke into a laugh at the boy's sudden enthusiasm. "I'm sure she's heartened by that little speech. Thanks for joining us today." They shook hands. "Next is District Twelve's Bane Darisir."


	37. Interviews Part Twelve

"Next is District Twelve's Bane Darisir." Mr. Klein announced.

At this introduction, Mockingjay became stiff. She didn't miss the fact that they had skipped her interview. It was unfair and unjust, but she couldn't do anything about it. It's not like she thought she could have gotten any sponsors, a fact that had hit her on the train, she just thought they'd have at least given her a chance.

"So, Bane, how do you feel going into the Games?" Mr. Klein drug Mockingjay back to the interviews.

"I hate it! I just want things to go back to normal." He started sniffling. The act of his parents refusing to say goodbye still hung closely to him. "An not with my parents, but with new ones."

"Did they wrong you somehow?"

"Yes! They didn't say goodbye to me." He started crying.

"Hey, now, there's no need to cry. I'm sure they had some reason for not coming." Mr. Klein put a comforting hand on the boy's hunched back.

"Like what?" Bane asked between sobs.

Mr. Klein inwardly sighed. This was not in his job description. "Maybe they were looking for a token and lost track of time." He said.

Bane suddenly stopped crying and looked at the older man before him with hopeful eyes. "You think so?" There was no sign that moments before this boy had been bawling his eyes out.

"Ya."

Bane just smiled back.

"Thanks for being with us today, Bane." Mr. Klein shook the child's hand, and he was left alone on stage. "That was quite the day." He spoke to the audience across Panem now. "We have quite the selection of tributes this year, there's no doubt the Games will be a blast." He ended. As the director yelled cut, his smile slipped. He slowly watched as the tributes were marched out back to their temporary homes, thinking about other career ideas.


	38. Let the Games Begin!

A/N: HAHAHAHAH finally! The Games begin ^_^

After each of the tributes had so rudely gotten a tracker shoved underneath the skin on their forearms, they were lifted up into the arena from below. As each plate settled into place, the tributes looked around in utter shock.

Rayne was the first to notice the sound the warm breeze carried in its wake. She had an inkling as to what it was, but her eyes couldn't confirm it, because the arena was devoid of any light.

* * *

"Zindel?" Caenah cried out, unable to place where her husband was. A great rustling caused her freeze up with fear. They wouldn't release a monster before the Games even started, right? She thought as one hand instinctively moved to her stomach.

"It's alright. It's just trees." Zindel said closely to her left. His eyes looked around, but he couldn't find what he was looking for. There were no Cornucopia's.

"Hello Panem!" A booming voice said, startling all the tributes but one. The Games were about to begin. "Welcome to the 94th Hunger Games! We've got an entirely new arena this year; while you viewers can see clearly what's going on, it's pitch dark in the arena, so the tributes are to say blind. We've also got surprises in store, so let the Games begin!" There was a loud horn, indicating that it was now safe to leave the platforms.

No one moved, each afraid of the abstractions in their minds. What if there was a creature just feet away? What if that first step would send them plunging into the abyss, when solid ground was behind them?

Sylinyx was the only one who was unaffected by anything, even Velvelva, who lived in darkness, was startled by the noises of the trees and the Game Maker's announcement. She smiled at the sight of her competitors scared faces. The darkness was her element, she could see as clearly as she could in daylight. The Games will be synch. She thought as she studied everyone.

* * *

Zindel made the first move, grabbing his wife's hand and pulled her into the woods in a random direction.

* * *

Finding bravery now that someone had made a move, Vixen took off at an incredible speed by herself.

* * *

Itzal and Yaska reached Bayla at the same time and the trio took off in a direction they hadn't heard anyone venture yet.

* * *

Qwill ran into Bayla with a soft thud, scowling at how the darkness messed up his depth perception. He quickly pushed her into the ground, so they could blend in better with the darkness.

"Can you tell where Erlantz is?" He barely whispered into her ear.

Briseyu nodded, though she doubted he saw it. She took his arm, making his heart race, and pointed it at a dim figure.

"Stay low." He said, and then took off on quiet footsteps.

As he came to Erlantz, he put his hand over his mouth to stop any yells of surprise, and yanked him down.

Erlantz fought for a moment, but calmed down when he realized it was Qwill.

"How are we going to find Velvelva?" Erlantz asked the brown haired boy. He hasn't bothered asking about Briseyu, figuring that she would have been the other boy's first target.

"I'm right here." Velvelva startled them. He, too, was on his hands and knees. "Thanks for not leaving me, but how come the blood bath hasn't started yet? I figured the Careers would've been all over the Cornucopia by now."

"Later. Right now, we stay low and quiet until the Career pack leaves." Qwill voiced his plan, becoming antsy that the three of them were together, but Briseyu was all alone. He just hoped she could stay calm.

* * *

Sylinyx had watched as each of the groups found each other and took off, or in the case of one, cower, and thought. The Games had proven hugely in her favor, and she could kill everyone within a day's time, but the Gamemaker wouldn't like that, so he's set some sort of opposition in her way.

Moving on the air of caution, she decided to gather her allies. She didn't want to face a pack of Muttations by herself. She quickly found Hideyuki, Fumikazu, and Aeglaeca, giving a whispered word that indicated she was a friend to each in turn, so they wouldn't attack her, and they left in the direction of the traitorous Career Itzal and his love-smitten group.

* * *

"Keelan?" Slaysiah hissed, trying to be quiet and loud at the same time.

"Here." Keelan whispered into her ear, sending goosebumps across her body. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction Vixen went.

* * *

Kei had found Kai quickly, simply knowing where she was as if they had been holding hands the entire time. They looked around, searching for Bane's silhouette, and, after a couple minutes, found him.

As they ran up to him, they realized he was crying. Without a word, they grabbed his hands and pulled him in the direction the Careers went chasing after Itzal.

* * *

"Mockingjay?" Aquila braved a normal tone of voice.

"Here." She called from his left.

They jogged to meet each other, only to collide half way. Aquila's reflex's kept her from crashing into the ground by pulling her into him. Once he was sure she had her footing back, he released her and they took off in the last direction people had yet to go.

* * *

Rayne took the most courageous stance and yelled out her comrades names. "Kaze? Aliisza? Come and get me!" She shouted somewhat playfully, unfazed by the serious atmosphere.

"Way to tell everyone where we are." Kaze said as he ran up to her.

"I think it's an unspoken truce for now, until everyone at least figures out where the dang Cornucopia is. I mean, how do they expect us to survive or fight?"

"The Games are odd this year." Aliisza said as she came up.

Rayne and Kaze silently agreed.

"Let's go." Kaze said, leading them in the direction of Mockingjay and Aquila.

* * *

Seeing that everyone was now gone, Qwill grabbed Velvelva and Erlantz and led them to where Briseyu crouched.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked.

"Bri, you and Vel stay here. Me and Erlantz will go see if we can see anything." Qwill shortened their names. He and Erlantz quickly ran off in the direction that they heard the trees.


	39. The Canon Rings

Bane was dragging his feet behind Kei and Kai, sullen at his predicament. He could barely see, the only sounds he could hear was the rustle of a warm breeze as it passed through the darker shapes of the trees, his feet hurt from the hours they've been walking, and he was thirsty. Though he whined inwardly to himself, he dared not utter a word in the deadly atmosphere around him.

He was about to heave a heavy sigh (thinking it'd be quiet enough to get away with it) when he saw a light up ahead. A smile broke his face as he quick stepped to where the twins had halted, also seeing it.

It was a pure light coming from an unknown origin. It floated in the air, casting its glow onto the dark trunks of the trees, and it felt warm.

"Do you think we can trust it?" Kai whispered, more to her brother than Bane.

"Of course! When has a light ever been bad?" Bane said joyfully, seeing it as a safe haven. He started towards it.

"Wait!" Kei yelled at him, causing the other boy to halt.

"What?"

"What if it's dangerous?"

"When has light ever been bad? Back home, when you were afraid of the dark, you turn on the light and the monsters go away. Monster's never go into the light, it hurts them." Bane replied with a child's logic, but that's what they were.

Kei grabbed his sister's hand, having let go some time during their trek, more to comfort himself and make sure she wouldn't go with Bane. "I don't know." He said. He saw the logic of Bane's argument, but fear held him back.

"Come on, I'll lead." Bane spun around and, not waiting to see if they would take his lead, headed towards the light. He was happy to see that now more orbs of light had joined the first.

Kei and Kai followed, but with more caution and hung back a ways.

Bane now saw that the lights had a form. He could see their mass sitting on branches with scaly legs and hovering in the air on iridescent feathered wings. They were birds the size of children. They were the prettiest things he had ever seen, their internal glow added to the light that each of their feathers gave. Their tail feathers were long and sweeping, ending in an elegant curl, the eyes were a black hole surrounded by whiteness, and their beaks were crimson red and crooked.

"They're birds!" Bane exclaimed to his companions who were still far behind. Thoughts of riding these beasts crossed his mind. Wouldn't everyone be amazed when he arrived as the victor on the back of one of these, landing heroically among the excited Capitol people?

Excited by the thought of his grand entrance, he walked into their midst, and every animalistic head turned to him.

Seeing he was the center of their attention, he burst into laughter and threw his hands up in a fit of joy, but it was quickly twisted into terror.

He watched in slow motion as they stretched their wingspan to its limit, and flew at him. Suddenly, the beautiful beasts looked intimidating with their massive forms converging on him. His laughter quickly turned to screams as they converged on him, beaks and claws rending at him. He dropped his hands as he felt the terrible pain of a finger being torn off, trying to guard his face and swatting at them, flinging blood onto their pure feathers. One arm swung wide, and a bird seized the chance to steal his eye, forcing Bane's most agonized scream yet, but as he mouth opened to do so, another jumped in and took his tongue. Now, his own blood choked off his yells, and he slowly succumbed to the Muttations and they ate him alive.

A canon sounded minutes after the attack, causing every tribute to look around, wondering where and who had died.

* * *

Kei and Kai barely saw his finger being torn off before they turned and ran back the way they had come, away from the gristly feast. For awhile, Bane's yells echoed all around them, but that was soon replaced with their heavy breathing and the crash of the foliage they forged through recklessly. After awhile, they collapsed, exhausted, onto the ground in tears of that which they had just witnessed. Fatigue steadily stole up on them and drug them into an uneasy sleep plagued with nightmares.


	40. Why?

The Career pack had halted at Bane's first cry, and looked behind them.

"Lights?" Fumikazu questioned aloud, scrunching up her face. "Where did they come from?"

Hideyuki took a step forward, planning on investigating the bouncing orbs, but Sylinyx thrust her arm out, smacking him in the chest and effectively halting him.

"No, they're Muttations. We don't want to take anything Capitol made on until we at least have weapons. We will keep moving forward." The red eyed girl commanded.

"How do you know? If they were Mutts, wouldn't they have attacked us then?" Fumikazu asked as they followed Sylinyx's advice, and kept going. She barely noticed that the unlucky tribute had stopped screaming.

"Talkative, aren't you?" Aeglaeca glowered at her. "Can't you even piece something as simple as that together?"

Fumikazu glared back at her, but Sylinyx was the one to reply.

"What do you think happened then?"

"To answer the first question, obviously she's trained herself to see in the dark. For the second one, they didn't attack because they were probably sleeping when we passed under them. We woke them up, but they saw whoever it was behind us and chose to go after them instead."

"Correct." Sylinyx nodded.

"The hell! If you could see in the dark, you knew they were there, so why did you lead us right underneath them?" Fumikazu blew up, clenching her fists as she dearly wished to punch the girl.

"They were asleep, they posed no threat at the moment."

Fumikazu moved to make do with her wish but Hideyuki grabbed her arm. "Don't. No harm has come to us, and it took care of an enemy."

"But it could've killed us!"

"But it didn't." Hideyuki said deeply. He matched her glare until she relaxed, and he let her go, and took his spot behind Sylinyx.

"So, the only light here will kill us, great." Fumikazu said acidly.

"Welcome to the Games." Hideyuki replied darkly as the conversation drew to a close.


	41. Gift or A Curse?

The rest of the day passed uneventful, and twenty-three heads turned to the sky as Panem's anthem played, which was followed by a picture of Bane.

"Guys," Bayla said. "I didn't see or hear a hovercraft, did you?"

"No, which means that there probably wasn't a body to recover." Yaska replied grimly.

"Tributes!" The Game makers voice boomed above everyone, startling them, after Bane's face was removed. "As you may have noticed, there are no Cornucopia's this year. To make it an action packed Game, we will be sending each of you your specified weapons!" As he announced this, the instruments of death were sent to their rightful owners. "Make this a show to remember!"

Two katana floated down to Bayla, where she quickly tested their balance and weight. She smiled, satisfied that the Capitol could make at least one thing correctly.

Itzal quickly slipped on a pair of gauntlets with a long piece of metal stretched horizontally over his fingers. He slammed them together experimentally with a loud clang. They were prefect.

"A Swordswoman, fist fighter, and brains." Yaska commented as he watched them play with their new toys. "I do believe we have a good chance."

* * *

Aquila and Mockingjay found themselves at the edge of the forest and a flat, rocky land when the Game maker made his welcome announcement.

Aquila reached up and grabbed his shakujo. He tapped it, glad to hear it give a well rounded echo, and positioned the side with the fan-like blade towards the ground, leaving the crescent shaped blade above his head. Giving the weapon a flick which turned into an arc, he detached the top blade. With expert moves, he made the chained blade twist in amazing directions in a single fluid movement. After he did a combination of moves, the shakujo's chain retracted back into the main pole and the blade rested with a clank. He turned to Mockingjay with a giddy grin, hoping she was impressed.

It was odd how much could happen in a week. Since meeting her at training, he had grown close to her. He first approached her out of curiosity about being named Mockingjay, expecting to find someone arrogant or callous. Instead, he had found a happy and warm girl, despite all the injustices he had been told about that had happened to her.

Within days of chatting with her, he had felt something bloom inside him. It was little and, he knew, futile, for the Capitol would never allow her to live past these Games. His love was doomed, but he didn't care. He vowed to protect her to the end.

She laughed when she saw his grin, a lifting sound to his ears. "Done showing off?" She asked, tilting her head, causing the feathers in it to sway. "Good, because it's my turn." She didn't wait for his answer as she held up her own weapon.

Aquila had never seen anything like it. It was an inch shorter than her, and had two curved blades connected to each other by each other's handles, forming a circle.

Mockingjay held her beloved weapon in the starting position, in front of her with one hand on the handle above her head, and the other on the one below her waist, and spun not only the weapon, but her whole body. It looked as if she was an entrancing dance; she spun the blade, throwing it from hand to hand, throwing it over her body like a hula hoop, and then back over her head. Then, she pressed a button in each of the handles with her thumbs, disconnecting the ringblade into two separate swords. After another dance with it like this, she reconnected it.

"So?" She asked innocently as Aquila stood staring dumbfounded at her.

"Wow." Was all he could manage.

**A/N: I know, I'm amazing at describing things….so, for reference, Aquila's weapon is Sha Gojyo's from Saiyuki and Mockingjay's is Motonari Mori's from Sengoku Basara ^_^**


End file.
